


Safe

by sec982



Series: Safe Universe [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, No Smut, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sec982/pseuds/sec982
Summary: Team Arrow's world gets turned upside down when after the Undertaking, a serial kidnapper is operating in the ruins of the Glades. He's kidnapping and drugging Omegas leaving them defenseless in the street. This case was already getting under everyone's skin, till Felicity gets taken.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Safe Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188644
Comments: 259
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say right off the bat there are a lot of problematic elements in this fic. Really there are a lot of problematic elements in the whole a/b/o trope in general, and this fic is no exception. I'm not knocking the trope or this fic or any other fic. I'm more offering it as a warning.
> 
> If dubious consent isn't your thing I'm going to recommend you steer clear. I'm also going to say right from the top that there's no smut in this story. I don't generally write smut and doing a/b/o smut makes me slightly uncomfortable because of the whole consent issue, that is present throughout the trope. If that means this story isn't for you, then feel free to move on. I kept the elements of the trope that fascinate me the most which are the social dynamics and that is what this story is primarily going to focus on. If you want a smutty a/b/o I recommend looking elsewhere.

He blamed himself. How could he not? He hadn’t known. It didn’t occur to him that it wasn’t his fault because she had never told him. That detail was unimportant. He was an alpha, a good one. His enhanced sense of smell, reflexes, and instincts had saved his life more times than he could count, but they had missed what was right in front of him. He inhaled. He could smell her now, no doubt about it. He ran a hand up her bare spine, gently and she shuddered under him, whimpering slightly, even in her sleep. He pulled her close and she accepted the contact, sighing and drifting further into sleep. 

Felicity’s skin was still warm, burning with a fever that was not going to break for at least another day. He was relieved she was resting. She was going to need it since his instincts told him this was going to take longer than usual. He’d never heard of an Alpha and an Omega passing a gentle heat together and assumed it would take them longer than normal. He knew he should rest too, but he simply couldn't close his eyes. After everything she’d been through, he had to protect her. His biology was mixing with his overprotective personality in the worst way possible. He knew it. He didn’t care. He considered it justified. 

<\---<<

At first, no one had noticed. The Glades had just fallen, and the first few missing Omegas were assumed to be dead, buried under rubble. He’d been about to leave, to head back to the island, when the first victim had been found. Then the Alpha in him wouldn't let him go. He might not have had a relationship with any of the taken Omegas, but he still considered them his responsibility. He’d stayed and helped Digg and Felicity with their search for the kidnapper. He planned to leave after they found him, but then another victim had been dumped the next day, and the next. His plans were postponed indefinitely. 

Felicity had contacted Lance. She’d been trembling and unusually quiet when she did so. She’d been that way throughout the case. She’d been terrified. If only she’d told him. He’d have done more for her. 

He and Lance met on a random rooftop, Felicity and Digg listening over comms. He filled them in on the strange details of the case. All the victims were omegas, male and female. All of them had been on suppressants. All of them used lotions, perfumes, and other products to mask their pheromones. All of them were unattached, and all of them were focused on their careers. None of these things were uncommon, especially among young omegas of any gender. Before the invention of suppressants in the 1980s Omegas had been forced to have children very young. Most did not get careers, something Omega rights groups had pushed scientists to change. There’d been a backlash, and still, almost four decades later, many conservative groups insisted that allowing Omegas to suppress themselves, to let them be anything other than breeders was unnatural. Hence why they called themselves the Naturalists.

It was ridiculous, Oliver knew. Any halfway decent alpha knew that his or her place was not to dominate an omega but to care for them and help them, to make them happy. If an Omega wanted a career they should be allowed to do so. If they wanted to find an alpha as soon as they presented and reproduce to their heart's content, that was none of Oliver’s business. If they wanted to experience their heat and take pregnancy preventing drugs after that was a perfectly valid choice. Oliver had enjoyed time with many such omegas before the island. If they wanted to suppress their hormones forever and never have a heat or bear a child, then Oliver had no right to judge. If Alphas and Betas were allowed to do as they pleased, then why not allow omegas the same courtesy. Something in his gut told him though, that this serial kidnapper did not share his views. 

Lance confirmed that fear when he told Oliver the most disturbing detail. Even though all these omegas had been suppressing their Omega biology, when they were found, drugged and confused, but unharmed, deposited within blocks of an Omega shelter, they were all in an advanced stage of heat. No injections or drugs could prevent it and they all had to ride it out. The Green Arrow growled when he heard this news. 

“Impossible,” Felicity whispered over the comms.

“How?” Oliver hissed, through his voice modulator. “It takes months for suppressants to work their way out of an Omega’s system.”

“Yes,” Lance admitted. “We don’t know how this kidnapper is doing it, but he must be giving them a drug. We think he might be dosing them with something, to...experiment on them.” 

Felicity had drawn in a sharp breath and Oliver had only been able to hear a rushing sound in his ears. A heat was a deeply personal thing for an Omega. It was timed with their hormones and if it went unfulfilled they could suffer permanent damage or even in some cases death. It was a personal choice to allow it to unfold or hold it at bay, and the sometimes violent actions of political groups who believed otherwise had driven Omegas deeper underground. Suppressing themselves to the point that most of their friends and family did not know their status. It made them vulnerable to this new predator, who seemed to be able to find them despite the suppressants. 

SCPD released public safety warnings and alerts on the third day a victim had been discovered. They urged the public to report any missing Omega, waving the usual 24 hours waiting period. But no one knew when to call in. The victim’s friends and families weren’t even aware they had been taken before their loved one was found weeping on the streets in a deep state of heat, past the point of coherency. When they were later interviewed by the police everyone would insist they hadn’t known. They’d assumed they were a Beta who overslept, forgot their phone, didn’t get the message, or simply forgot the plans. Whatever this bastard was doing to these omegas it was over so fast no one even had time to blink. 

It overwhelmed Oliver and made him feel sick. It even touched a nerve in Digg, who was a Beta. Felicity was shocked into silence. Oliver, recognizing the urgency, brought Roy into the fold. He hadn’t planned on turning to his sister’s boyfriend. He’d been determined to keep all things Hood related as far from his sister as possible, but Roy had proven himself when he saved so many lives during the Undertaking, and he himself was an Omega to Thea’s Alpha. He was an outspoken Omega rights advocate and Oliver knew he’d be taking this very personally. He needed that drive to help him. He also wanted to keep Roy close by as he was at risk.

These omegas were being taken and experimented on against their will. None of them could remember where they were or what they’d been doing. They had vague recollections of things they’d done throughout the day they were snatched, but witness accounts seemed to indicate these memories were from hours before the actual abductions. 

“Whatever drug he’s giving them to force the heat must also alter their short term memory,” Felicity hypothesized, her fingers flying over the keyboard. At the time, she was trying to determine if he was picking his victims from the suppressant manufacturers' shipping list but had no luck. There were five different brands of suppressants and the victims used all of them. Nothing changed. A new victim was deposited every day.

Oliver hit the streets. Lance interviewed witnesses, the victims, and even the Alphas who’d been called in to help them through the forced heat. Oliver put the fear of God into everyone he could. No one had any leads. The only commonality Oliver and Lance could find in everyone’s stories was in something the Alphas all said. The shelters did their best, trying to determine the Omega's preference for a male or female alpha. Giving them the services for free and providing the pregnancy preventative drug after. But often, since these omegas were unattached they were with strangers during the heat. All the Alphas who were with them said some variation of the same thing. Since the Omega hadn’t chosen to go into heat, since they’d explicitly been trying to avoid it and had it forced upon them, the Alpha’s felt like they’d been complicit in the assault of an Omega. Matters were not helped by the fact that these omegas were always past the point of speech and logic. Their kidnapper dropped them off when they were so far gone that by the time they were found, brought to a shelter, and an Alpha was called, all the Omega could do was whimper in pain. It made the Alphas’ skin crawl to be pawns in this sick kidnapper’s game. 

Dressed as the Arrow, Oliver offered the only words that made any sense to him.

“What is happening is not your fault. You did the best you could, in an impossible situation. If you hadn’t stepped in, they could have died. You took care of them after a horrible thing happened. That makes you a good Alpha.” 

It didn’t seem to help. Roy started advocating for funds to start support groups. He wanted multiple for the victims of the Undertaking, and multiple for the victims of the kidnapper, Omega and Alpha alike. Oliver got QC to give the money. He offered Verdant as a meeting place, and so during the day the club was filled with victims of different crimes against humanity. At night people came to drink and party. The contrast was deeply upsetting to everyone. 

Felicity had stayed under everyone’s feet without their knowledge, looking day and night for their kidnapper. Oliver had sat with her. She was quiet for once, which allowed him space to grieve Tommy and let him consider the best ways to go about looking for the bastard. He doubled his patrols. Roy came with him, and Digg took to driving around the city in his van. No one came up with anything. The closest was Felicity who noted one day that all the victims spent time in the Glades. They weren’t necessarily from there, some volunteered with rebuilding efforts, some worked or lived nearby, but all of them spent a decent portion of time in the glades. Oliver passed the information along to Lance and everyone honed in their search.

The night before the worst day of Oliver’s life, Felicity had been at the Foundry for thirty-six hours. The tenth victim, Erik Enderson, had been discovered. She’d gone into a frenzy at the point, looking through algorithms and randomly checking traffic cams, hoping to see something. Oliver had forced her out, telling her to go home, take a shower, get some rest. He’d come to care about her, maybe even love her for her tender presence these past few stressful ten days. She knew when to babble and distract him. She knew when to let him brood. She knew when to suggest that he stop trying to break the training dummies and go on patrol. But more than anything else, she was light. His one source of light, keeping him tethered to his new goal. Don’t kill anymore. 

He watched her go, knowing in his bones that he didn’t care if she was a Beta. He’d marry her, someday, when it was safe. 

The next day was Monday, and it was not unusual for her to not be at the Foundry first thing. She had a job. He and Digg were looking over the results of her searches when Oliver’s phone rang. He glanced at the number and felt a moment of panic. Lance was calling his Non-Arrow phones, as Felicity called it. Did he know?

“Hello?” Oliver asked, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder. There was a pause, as Lance took a shaking breath.

“Queen?” he started. “I-” he broke off, swallowing. “Have you been following the cases of the kidnapped Omega’s?”

Oliver blinked. Why was Lance calling Oliver Queen and not the Arrow about the kidnappings?

“Yes,” he said. “You going to accuse me of kidnapping and drugging Omega’s now?” It came out a growl. 

“No,” Lance’s voice nearly broke. “I’m sorry. I know we have a complicated relationship and I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you-”

“Tell me what?”

“I just got a call from the Omega Center, downtown. I’m here now, and-”

“Was there another victim?” Oliver asked, voice rising. He checked his watch, it was early for another victim. Usually, they popped up in the night. 

“Yes, there was and it’s...you know her.”

Oliver blinked. He knew her? He didn’t know any female Omegas. Sure there were suppressants and lotions and such, but he was more honed than your average Alpha. He’d know.

“I don’t know any Omegas,” he said, flatly.

“They all say that,” Lance muttered. Oliver blinked again, face morphing into a blank slate. He was compelled to glance at Felicity’s empty chair. 

“Who is it?” he asked. 

“She’s a friend of yours, I think. I’m not sure what your relationship is with her, but I know she works at Queen Consolidated and has been helping you out with the Club and the support groups since Tommy-” Lance stopped himself, taking a deep breath. 

“Quintin,” Oliver said, voice deadly, a weight settling on his chest.”Who is it?”

“Felicity Smoak.”

“Felicity,” he repeated her name, in a whisper, his hands trembling, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Digg’s head shot up.

“Oliver,” Quintin said. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know your relationship with her, but I need you to come down here. You have to...help her.”

Of course, he did. If Felicity was an Omega, if she’d been taken, if she’d been hurt, if she was in heat, he didn’t want anyone else to touch her. He was overwhelmed for an instant by the territorial instinct that flooded to his surface and he barely was able to suppress a growl. 

“Of course, I’m coming.”

“Oliver,” Lance said. “I’m so sorry to have to ask you this. I know you didn’t put yourself on the Alpha register when you got back. You have to understand I wouldn’t ask you unless it was dire.”

“I’m coming, Quintin. I would be upset if you called in some random Alpha for her.” He was grabbing his coat. Digg, already grabbing the keys to the car. They both knew what state she had to be in. It took a moment for Quintin’s words to process. 

“What do you mean, dire?” he asked, taking the stairs to the foundry two at a time. “Isn’t it always dire by the time they’re found?”

“She’s reacting differently,” Lance explained. “She’s behaving violently. She won’t let anyone touch her, not even an Alpha that happened to be here for registration purposes.”

“Another Alpha touched her?” he growled, only remembering to lock the foundry door because Digg tisked him. 

“Cut out the defensive bullshit. I don’t give a damn if you’ve been dating her or fucking her or having some kind of unrequited affair with her. She’s in pain and it’s in her best interest to get an Alpha to her as quickly as possible.”

“I know but-” He climbed into the car, Digg already turning over the engine before he’d even closed the door. 

“It doesn’t matter Queen. She kicked him, thrashed around, and bit him. I’m the only person she’s let near her.”

“Not even the doctors or nurses?” Oliver asked. 

“No,” Quintin said. “They think she’s hopped up on adrenaline and between that and the heat, it’s impossible to reason with her.”

“But then why has she let you near her?” he asked, covering the speaker to give Digg the location. The Beta’s eyes shot up when he realized they were going to the shelter. Oliver knew Digg understood, given the timing of the abduction, there was only one reason Oliver would be needed at the shelter. 

“They think it’s because she knows me. She trusts me. They think she needs an Alpha she knows.” 

“I understand,” a lump was rising in his throat upon hearing about her condition. His light, his precious Felicity. She’d been an omega the whole time and he’d missed it. He’d let her get abducted right out from under him. He’d failed her. 

“Ten minutes,” Digg said, pulling onto the highway. Oliver relayed the time to Lance and hung up with a snap.

“Digg,” Oliver said, scrubbing his face.

“I know,” the other man said. “I’m so sorry it has to happen like this.”

It felt like decades, not minutes before they got to the downtown shelter. It was in keeping with the kidnapper to leave the Omegas at different shelters. He kept no discernible patterns. Walking through the door he gave his name to the front desk. He could see the tension radiating off the receptionist and staff as they moved.

“Oh thank god,” someone coming down the hall said. He turned to see a doctor in a lab coat. Oliver took in the name tag, it just said Smith. The man jerked his head down the hallway, and Oliver, muttering a quick goodbye to Digg, followed. His friend stood in the waiting room, watching Oliver go, too deeply sad to move. 

Dr. Smith took him to a room on the second floor. It was normally reserved for Omegas going into heat with a partner, soundproof, but like a hotel room in every other fashion. The door was open though, and Oliver could hear the whimpers from all the way down the hall. He made it to the door in seconds. The smell of pheromones hit him like a brick wall. He could almost see it, the smell was so thick. It took all his self-control to not grab Felicity and have her way with her. If it wasn’t for her wild desperate appearance he might have. 

She was still wearing the same clothes she’d left the foundry in. She’d had them on for 48 hours and they were soaked with her scent. Her make up had smudged and her whole body was flushed, turning red, her eyes dilated, hair was undone, chest heaving with shallow heavy breathes. She was flailing in bed, looking for something only he could give her. 

“Felicity,” Dr. Smith began, stepping into the room. She screamed when she heard his voice and tried to launch herself off the bed at him, Lance grabbed her from behind.

“It’s okay,” he said, making eye contact with Oliver, his face pale. Oliver knew if this didn’t work they’d be out of ideas. “Felicity it’s okay. Oliver’s here.”

She seemed incapable of speech, she could only whimper, scream, and cry. She didn’t even seem able to support herself. Her legs gave out and Lance buckled under her sudden limp weight. She’d have hit the floor if Oliver hadn’t stepped in and caught her. Seeing she accepted his touch Lance and the doctor let out a sigh. She was crying, knuckles white on his skin. She was hot, burning up under her clothes. Oliver could feel the tips of his fingers, taking on her heat and it made him deeply uncomfortable. 

“Leave us,” he growled, unable to keep his voice measured. Lance was gone in an instant and Dr. Smith closed the door, locking it. Oliver wasn’t sure what held him back. She was clawing at him, pulling at his henley, too far gone to work her hands properly. He’d have to undress them both. He paused, tilting her head back, looking into her eyes. They were blown, but it was the tear tracks that had the biggest effect on him. He wiped at them, inhaling deeply. The smell of an Omega in deep, unsatisfied heat, assaulted him, but he was prepared for it. He looked underneath it for the subtle smells. It was all faint, overpowered by her biology, but it was there, Felicity’s smell, her shampoo, and something that smelled like warm sunlight on rocks. She took her first deep slow breath and he inhaled again. On the third whiff, he was able to smell the fear, the terror, and adrenaline. She was in fight or flight. He squeezed his eyes shut, his own desire overtaken by guilt. He took half a second to vow to himself that he would destroy who did this to her. 

He pressed his forehead into hers and the contact seemed to soothe her. She found her voice for a second.

“Oliver,” she breathed, and hearing her name spoken like that with all the pheromones in the room broke him. He brought his lips to hers, gently cupping her head.

<\---<<

Oliver had helped a few Omegas through heats before the island. They’d been friends, associates, hookups, women he’d cheated on his beta girlfriend Laurel with. He was familiar with how a heat was supposed to progress. He’d given into his alpha before and had wild passionate hormone-driven sex with many women, who meant nothing to him. This time he gave into his alpha but was shocked when his alpha didn’t want maddening wild sex. He wanted to take care of the trembling omega before him. He’d never heard of gentle lovemaking during a heat but found the idea of doing anything else abhorrent. 

He satiated them both once. She was still far gone and trembling. He felt horrible seeing her so vulnerable. She hadn’t elected to let him see her like this. He remembered what the other Alphas had said, and was disgusted with how empty his responses had been. All he could do was try to help her, take care of her. He lifted her from the bed, kicking their clothes into the corner. He’d burn that outfit for her and reminded himself to text Digg to bring her a change of clothes. He carried her into the bathroom, and pulled them both into the shower, collapsing on the floor, cradling her in his arms so she didn’t knock against the tile. He reached up and turned on the water, wanting to wash away the horror she’d been through. Her sense of smell would be very sensitive when she came back into herself. He wanted all traces of her abduction washed from her skin. 

She pressed her lips into his chest, just missing his Bratva tattoo. He cradled her head and pressed his nose to her temple.

“Oliver,” she murmured. 

“Felicity,” he answered. 

<\---<<

“Oliver?” she whispered, eyes half-open, lips parted. He hadn’t been sleeping. They’d been in this room for over 24 hours and he couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he thought he heard footsteps. Maybe the abductor coming back for her, and he’d growled himself back to wakefulness. 

“Felicity,” he breathed, sighing in relief. He pulled her into his arms. Her skin was still hot and her head was lolling from side to side, with his movements. “You’re okay,” he whispered into her skin. “You’re with me.”

“You’re naked,” she said, smacking her lips. “I’m dreaming,” she muttered. He released her for a moment to get the glass of water from the bedside table. He tilted her head up so she could take a drink. She smacked her lips again, sounding less dry this time. “Good dream,” she murmured, sleep claiming her again. 

<\---<<

He knew the moment she was fully herself again. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took with the others, but it seemed forever to him. He was terrified. He’d never been with an Omega as far gone as she’d been. He called downstairs and talked to Dr. Smith several times, who assured him that she was still within the normal range for someone who didn’t get treatment till such an advanced stage. Though he’d been unable to get out of bed, unable to not touch her for any length of time longer than it took him to use the bathroom, he’d been in contact with Digg. His friend had a go-bag waiting in the Bently whenever they were ready to be picked up. He also told Oliver that two more victims had been found, though none of them had gotten violent like Felicity. 

He was running over the events in his head, making note of the time when she left Verdant, what they’d talked about, as he’d walked her to her car. The time it’d been when she’d texted him she made it. He knew Lance would want to know everything. He ran over the details, again and again, only interrupting himself to wonder why she’d reacted to the drug so violently. His musings were interrupted by a deep shuddering breath and a gagging sound. 

He swooped around the bed, grabbing the empty trash can and kneeling beside Felicity’s side of the bed, offering it to her. She emptied the contents of her stomach, which was mostly bile since she’d had nothing to eat for at least thirty-six hours.

“Oliver,” she whispered, rubbing her face with one hand, touching his cheek with the other. 

“Lie back,” he whispered, still feeling an impulse to take care of her. She let her head thunk on the pillow. Her eyes were unfocused but he could hear the wheels turning in her brain. He didn’t know where to start, but he didn’t need to. He could almost hear the click of things falling into place in her brain, and she took a deep shaking breath, tears springing to her eyes. He climbed over her, back into bed, pulling her into his chest, cradling her. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “If I’d known-”

“It’s not your fault,” she said thickly. “I should have told you, but I thought...there are so many of us, and when all this started I took steps to hide myself. I wiped myself from the shipping list and started having the pills sent to QC under a pseudonym. It seemed like enough, and I didn’t want you or Digg or Roy to not be looking for him because you were protecting me.” 

“Felicity,” he said, growling a little, letting her feel the vibrations in his chest. “You’d have been worth it.” 

She didn’t answer. She swallowed and pressed her face into his skin. 

“I don’t want you to feel guilty, Oliver,” she said so softly he almost didn’t hear her. “I know I didn’t choose a heat, and I know that they couldn’t ask me for input when I arrived. But I’m glad it was you. If I’d been able to, I’d have asked for you.” 

“I,” he said, his voice suddenly thick. “I didn’t want our first time to happen like this. I wanted you to remember it.”

“I remember you arriving,” she whispered. “It’s hazy, but I remember you coming in, and I remember being able to let go because you were there. I felt safe. I still feel safe.”

“I will always keep you safe.” He pulled her closer, deeper into his flesh, relishing the smell of her, heat not fully out of her system yet. “Never again am I letting you go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this story is going to be very reproductive rights positive. I'm not interested in debating that topic, and if it's not something you're into, you should read something else.

It took three days before they could leave. A female nurse, who hadn’t been there when Felicity arrived, came in with Felicity’s bag and Oliver’s laundered clothes. She prepared several things as Felicity got dressed. Apparently, Oliver wouldn’t be able to burn Felicity’s clothes because Lance needed them for evidence. He was waiting in a different room to take their statements. The nurse drew two vials of blood, inserted one into a machine which beeped, giving her Felicity’s pheromones reading.

“It’s passed,” she told them, offering a sad smile. Felicity nodded, sitting on the bed, looking numb. Oliver wrapped an arm around her. He was grateful she didn’t reject his touch but leaned into it. “This one,” she said, holding up the vial, “Goes to the forensic lab. They’re trying to figure out what the drug is.”

“Okay,” Felicity said, rubbing her forehead for a moment. “Can I get the results of that?”

“I can ask,” the nurse said, sounding confused. Oliver frowned but didn’t protest. Felicity nodded again and the nurse continued, glancing at Oliver’s arm over her shoulder.

“And do you want the pregnancy prevention shot?”

“Yes,” Felicity said. “I don’t want-”

“It’s okay,” Oliver whispered, still not letting go of her. He was beyond fine with that. Whatever she wanted. Whatever she needed to feel safe. 

“Alright,” the nurse said, opening a prefilled syringe. She tapped it and stuck it in Felicity’s arm without ceremony. She turned away from the needle, burying her face in Oliver’s chest. He pressed his lips briefly to her forehead. The nurse handed them a pack of pills. 

“You take these before bed for the next three days. You might get some cramps, nausea, and spotting. Then in two weeks, you come back for a pregnancy test.”

Felicity’s eyes shot up at that. Olive could smell the anxiety coming off her in waves. 

“It’s a precaution. This treatment is over 95% effective at preventing pregnancy. After someone’s gone through a heat, we need a negative pregnancy test before they can go back on suppressants. Assuming you want to of course,” she smiled, looking between Oliver and Felicity. Felicity looked at Oliver but he didn’t say anything, just squeezed her hand. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, as the nurse left. She nodded, getting to her feet, stepping out of his grasp. He didn’t care for it. He followed her down the hall, keeping close but not breathing down her neck. He was unsure of himself now that they were reentering the real world. Lance was in an empty office on the first floor. They took their seats across from him, and damning his insecurities, Oliver took her hand, unable to not touch her or support her. Not that she needed it. She looked pale, but not broken. Not an inch of how she held herself seemed to be anything but upright. Lance looked between them for a moment before proceeding.

“Ms. Smoak, can you tell me anything about your abduction? What do you remember?”

Felicity scrunched her nose, adjusting her glasses with the hand Oliver wasn’t holding. “I don’t remember much.”

“Anything at all from that day?”

She blinked, and he knew she was cataloging in her head. Lance might know she worked with the Arrow, but Oliver could not be privy to that detail, at least as far as Lance was concerned.

“I’d been doing some,” she paused, “ _ Consulting _ work for a friend, and I stopped by to use Oliver’s wifi at Verdant. My own wifi can’t always handle the processing speed.”

Lance glanced at Oliver, who kept his face blank, running his fingers over the back of her knuckles. 

“Okay,” Lance said. “Have you been in contact with this friend since your abduction?”

Oliver winced. He hadn’t brought the Arrow phone. Lance had probably been trying to call his vigilante self the past few days. He squeezed Felicity’s hand, hoping she understood.

“He’s been out of town,” she said. “I haven’t spoken to him.”

“Is he a potential suspect?” Oliver asked, trying to take on the clipped unimpressed tone he often heard his mother use. “Also who is this  _ friend _ ,” he glanced at Felicity trying to insert a possessive alpha cadence into his tone. Lance scoffed.

“No one,” she said, pulling off defensive very well. “Just someone who lives in Boston, who I met at MIT. Great guy, married last fall. He gives me coding work so I can make some extra cash.”

“Right,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. Oliver was impressed with how easily the hacker lied. “What happened after Verdant.” 

“I-” Felicity stopped talking, bringing her free hand to her forehead, leaning against the chair. “I don’t even know if I left.”

“You left,” Oliver whispered. Lance and Felicity both turned to him and Oliver felt himself burning with shame. 

“You were there?” Lance asked, tone sharp, “And you let her leave with a serial kidnapper taking Omegas.”

Though Lance didn’t say it Oliver could hear him thinking, “What kind of Alpha are you?”

“He didn’t know I’m an omega,” Felicity said, shooting Quintin an annoyed look. “It’s not his fault. I never told him.” 

“If I’d known I wouldn’t have let her out of my sight,” Oliver growled. His knuckles were white around Felicity’s hand, but she didn’t pull away.

“Okay,” Quintin said, clearing his throat. “So Mr. Queen, what time did she leave.”

“I walked her to her car at about 2:15. She texted me she made it home by 2:30. Though someone else could have just sent the message from her phone”

“What time was I found?” Felicity asked, her brow furrowed.

“9:20 am the following morning,” Quintin said scribbling in his notepad. He shot Oliver an appreciative look. “And unless you went anywhere at 4 am Ms. Smoak, which I doubt, we now have a tighter timeline on how long it takes this psycho to do his little dance,”

Felicity winced and Oliver glared at Lance.

“Sorry,” the detective muttered. He stood up and offered his hand to Oliver. Oliver shook it, then Felicity. “I’ll be in touch,” he said. “And let your friend know I’ll want to talk to him,” Quintin looked meaningfully at Felicity as he spoke, “To verify some things.”

She nodded once, and Oliver let her lead him from the room. Digg was waiting for them in the lobby. He opened his arms and Felicity stepped into them without hesitating.

“What do you need,” the beta asked, glancing at Oliver as he spoke. Oliver jerked his head towards Felicity, conveying both what he needed and his priority. Felicity was the one who answered though.

“I just want to go home.”

“You should eat,” Oliver said. She hadn’t touched any food the center sent up. She shook her head. 

“Just home.”

“How about,” John said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the car. “I take you home. Oliver can stay with you, and I’ll get you Big Belly Burger.”

Felicity agreed and, twenty minutes later, Oliver was getting her water as she sat on the couch.

“You don’t have to,” she whispered, face still impassive, as he placed the glass in her hands, sitting in front of her on the coffee table. “You can go if you need to look into things.”

“The only way I’m leaving is if you tell me you don’t want me here,” he answered. She brought her eyes to his face.

“You don’t have to do this Oliver,” she said, touching his cheek. 

“Do what?”

“Be so good. I know you’re only acting like this because you feel sorry for me, after what-” 

He couldn’t stand the words coming out of her mouth so he bent forward and kissed her. She fell silent, hand still on his cheek. It was chaste and tender. He pulled back after a few minutes.

“A good alpha,” he said softly. “Wants to protect the ones he loves from anything that would upset them. So tell me you don’t want me here and I’ll go. But if you’ll have me, I want to stay.” 

“You love me?” she said, softly, tears coming down her cheeks.

“I didn’t say that,” he whispered, “Because I promised myself I would only tell you that when we were safe and happy. I’d never play that card right now.”

“But you’d play it another time?” she whispered. Eyes meeting his. He knew what she was asking. She was willing to let him back out now or confirm her suspicions without letting him say it. Part of him wanted to deny it, to keep her safe from his enemies, but she was sitting in front of him traumatized and held together through nothing but her own power and sheer determination. Not being with him hadn’t kept her safe, but if they’d been together, he’d have known. This never would have happened. He cupped her cheeks, knowing for once what he wanted and what was best for her was the same.

“I’d gladly play it another time,” he whispered, letting his lips ghost over her forehead. “But not now. Now I want you to drink your water, and eat the food that Digg brings back.”

“Okay,” she whispered, running a hand down his chest. “And you’ll stay?”

“Of course,” he growled. Truth be told, even if she kicked him out now he’d set up camp on the roof of the building across the street, to watch over her. 

“Please stay,” she murmured. She hadn’t cried throughout this whole ordeal, and she didn’t cry now. He saw her lower lip tremble and knew she wanted to, but was trying to be strong for him. He pulled her into his chest, wishing he knew how to tell her she didn’t have to be. 

<\---<<

He woke up the next morning in her bed. He’d started on the couch, wanting to give her space after the ordeal they’d been through, waiting for her to invite him into her bed. It happened sooner than he thought it would. She’d woken him at 1 am crying about hands grabbing her and needles and doctors. She’d babbled so quickly he hadn’t been able to follow. He’d ask what she needed and she said she needed him to hold her. He obliged crawling into bed with her, fully clothed holding her to his chest, finally falling asleep, after days of sleepless rest. 

He inhaled her scent, taking in just Felicity, no hormones or adrenaline. She smelled like a warm summer day and honey and grass. It all combined into something uniquely her that was instantly familiar to him. It soothed his soul, and he traced a hand up her back. She moaned, face contorting in her sleep for a moment, then she gagged and before he was even confident she was awake she was flying away from the bed and into the bathroom, vomiting up the dinner Digg had gotten her. He followed her, pulling back her hair and running a hand over her back.

“It’s just the pills,” he said soothingly. “Nothing unusual.”

“I suppose you’d know about this from your...Ollie, not Oliver days.”

He grinned at her phrasing and was happy to admit the truth. “Ollie Queen didn’t care about the omegas he slept with and never stuck around for the prevent pregnancy phase. I googled some things after you fell asleep.”

“I’m honored to be the first girl you’ve helped get through not carrying your spawn.” She gagged again, and he held back her hair. “Sorry,” she heaved. “That came out meaner than I intended. I just mean I’m glad you’re here.” She paused. 

“Not that I’m glad I was kidnapped and drugged and you were essentially forced to have sex with me. I just meant I’m glad that you stayed after everything.”

“You were more forced than me. I at least was able to agree” he murmured, rubbing circles on her skin. “It happened to you, not me.”

“I guess,” she said, heaving again and leaning back. He accepted her into his arms. “It’s just, I don’t know, I’ve always found the heat to be a little dubious.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” she said, taking a shaky breath and leaning into him. “An omega in heat can’t say no. It’s not just that it’d cause us damage to go unfulfilled, but I can now say from experience that you lose all control of yourself. And an alpha close by can’t turn down an omega in heat. Even if they aren’t attracted to each other and don’t want to have sex, there’s no way for either of them to fight it. It’s just dubious.”

“A good alpha should be able to control themselves if it’s not what an omega wants.”

“Not everyone has your self-control, Mr. Queen. But anyway that’s a big part of why I chose the suppressants because I wanted to choose who I went into heat with and I wanted them to choose me. I wasn’t planning on going off till I found an alpha like that,” she said, trying to sound light. Olver felt a swoop in his gut. He wanted that alpha to be him. He wanted a do-over. He wanted her to choose him.

“You said no though, to an alpha. I wasn’t the closest option you know. I’m not even on the Alpha/Omega registry for them to call if there’s an emergency.”

Felicity frowned. “I don’t remember another alpha.’

“Quintin said he was there registering. He’d heard about the kidnappings and wanted to help any way he could. He was there when they brought you in, and since he was closest they sent him to you.”

“I don’t-” Felicity had paled. “What happened?”

“You wouldn’t let him touch you. Quintin said you wouldn’t let anyone touch you but people you knew and trusted. You kicked and screamed. You even tried to attack the doctor who brought me to your room.”

“No I didn’t,” she sounded disbelieving. “That’s not like me.”

“I saw it with my own eyes, Felicity. It’s why Lance called me. They didn’t think you’d accept anyone you didn’t know.”

“But,” she paused. “None of the other omegas reacted that way. I wonder why.”

“Maybe you’re feistier?” he could hardly prevent the smile. 

“Or maybe I reacted differently for some reason. I wonder if Quintin would let me compare my bloodwork to one of the other’s?”

“We can ask,” Oliver said. 

“By we you mean the Arrow right because I don’t think he’d let Oliver Queen just look at forensic lab work.”

Oliver was saved from answering by a ringing phone coming from Felicity’s go-bag. Digg had apparently stuck his burner in there. He helped Felicity back to bed, and answered, the voice modulator program running perfectly.

“Detective?”

“Have you talked to your girl?”

“As best I can. It’s difficult. Queen won’t leave her side.”

“But she’s okay?”

“Yes, definitely,” Oliver looked through the partially open door and Felicity burrowed back into the comforter. 

“Good. I need you to meet me ASAP and not tell her. I have new intel, that it’s best if she doesn’t know about.”

Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. “New intel?”

“Can you meet? It’s urgent.”

“It’s board daylight,” he answered, crossing his arms and turning away from Felicity’s bedroom door. “I only go out at night.”

There was a pause. “Did Ms. Smoak make sure this line is secure?”

“She’s scrambled all calls to this number. No one can tap it.”

“Okay, so…” Quintin let out an angry huff. “The first omega we found, Carrie Cutter, she wanted to go back on suppressants.”

“So?”

“They had to do a pregnancy test first and it came back positive.”

Oliver’s head shot up and every muscle in his body tensed. “That’s unlikely.”

“Right,” Quintin said. “At first we were willing to dismiss it because the preventative treatment isn’t perfect.”

“ But?”

“We had the others tested. It takes two weeks for an embryo to implant and hormones to build after a heat. It’s been two weeks since the first three victims were taken. I just got back the third one’s results. They’re all positive.”

Oliver’s heart dropped to the floor, his stomach lurching, suddenly feeling sick himself.

“What are you saying?” he asked, whispering, turning to look back at Felicity. She’d drifted off again, unaware of the extent of the violation she’d been put through. 

“It’s statistically highly unlikely that this is a coincidence. My science guys think, whatever he injected them with, to force them into heat also made the pregnancy prevention treatment ineffective.”

“So this bastard is forcing omegas to get pregnant?”

“Yes, it looks like it.”

“And Felicity,” his voice was choked. 

Quintin let out a sigh. “I don’t think we should tell her. I don’t want to panic her unnecessarily. Maybe just...keep her away from alcohol and caffeine if you can?” 

Olive snorted. There was no way to keep Felicity away from a cup of coffee in the morning. He didn’t give a damn. He was going to tell her about the SCPDs suspicions and then he was going to fly her far away. The US did not allow Omegas to get abortions. For beta’s the procedure was legal, but the Omega’s rights groups hadn’t managed to break down the discriminatory policy. He’d call them the second he got off the phone with Quintin, find out what country was closest with legal safe procedures for omegas and she’d be on a private jet in an instant. He wanted her as far away from this hellscape when the news broke. Assuming that was what she wanted.

Oh god, what if she wanted to keep it? Suddenly everything was up in the air. They may or may not be together. She may or may not be pregnant with his child right now. She may or may not want to keep it. Only one thing was clear to him. He was going to put whoever did this into the ground, promises to Tommy be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but that just absolutely terrifies me. Might be the worst part of this horrible situation I've concocted in my head. I'm looking forward to them catching this monster.
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this story, and that you had an enjoyable New Year! 2021 is finally here! I'll be updating every Monday, probably. Stay safe and healthy in the meantime!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this story is very pro-choice and reproductive rights positive. If that's an issue for you, read something else. I'm not debating this topic.

Felicity was buried deep into the covers. She wasn’t going to work today. Digg had told her supervisor what happened, and he’d left a message, telling her to take all the time she needed. He was an alpha and was probably functioning off the same protective, care for omega, impulses as Oliver. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Oliver. He implied he loved her and he wouldn’t leave her side. While the first two days of her heat were a blur of need followed by pleasure, followed by bone-deep exhaustion followed by more need and repeat, the last day she recalled perfectly. 

She’d never been through a heat before, electing to go on suppressants as soon as she presented, shortly after her eighteenth birthday. She had omega friends who bonded though, and she’d heard all about it from them. It was supposed to be primal, animalistic, beyond the control of either party. But Oliver had been so soft with her, gentle. Still amazing, but it was more like making love with a long term partner than the wild hormone-driven ride she’d been told about. She didn't mind though. She appreciated it. Every part of her felt spent and sensitive and if Oliver had been too domineering it might have driven her over the edge. She did not know where he got that self-control.

Even last night he hadn’t crawled into her bed till she begged him. He seemed to be constantly in the shadows, waiting for her indications of consent, providing for needs she didn’t anticipate, and following her lead on their level of intimacy. She could feel herself growing more and more attached to him. She’d heard about omegas and alphas bonding like this, emotionally, after sharing a heat. Normally they were in a relationship beforehand and elected to share the heat together, to take that next step. Afterward, the alpha would feel protective of the omega, guarding, and defending them, bringing a new level to their relationship. It had been what happened to her friend Mel when she’d shared a heat with her live-in boyfriend. 

But Oliver wasn’t behaving the way she remembered Sean acting around Mel. He wasn’t growling at threats or acting defensive around others. He didn’t bat an eye at letting Digg hug or touch her. Instead, Oliver was caring for her, treasuring her, bringing her water, holding her hair back when she was sick, anticipating her needs, and giving in to her whims. She smiled into the pillow he’d slept on, inhaling his woodsy leathery scent. She wanted to scold herself for getting too attached. He’d remember they weren’t actually together before the forced heat and things would go back to normal. 

She heard him hang up the phone and chuckle slightly at the sight of her, face buried into his pillow. She blushed in embarrassment at being caught, half asleep, but she forgot her shame when he crawled into bed next to her, readjusting her, letting her nose hover over a gland under his skin, where alphas released pheromones. She hummed into him, relaxing into his body, warm and safe. 

“I have to tell you something,” he said, brushing her hair back. “And I want you to stay calm. Is this,” he touched her nose, implying the location of her face, “okay?” 

“You’re trying to dope me up on your super good smells before giving me bad news Mr. Queen?” she hummed. “What did Lance say? Another omega turned up? Do we need to go?”

“You’re not going anywhere today,” he said, sliding her back onto her side of the bed, but not letting go of her. “Well maybe you are but not the foundry.”

“Oliver,” she opened her eyes. He was slightly blurry because her glasses were on her nightstand. “What happened?”

“Lance said,” he swallowed. “Lance said Carrie Cutter, the first victim, wanted to go back on suppressants. They did a pregnancy test, and it came back positive.”

Felicity sucked in a breath, her body suddenly very still. “Bad luck for Cutter?” she asked, voice tight. Oliver shook his head.

“They tested the next two omegas. They can’t test all of them because it takes two weeks for the hormones to build up or something.”

“Or something,” Felicity repeated watching him closely. “So they would have tested Lara Debs and Issac Worchez next.” She remembered the name of every found omega so far. 

Oliver nodded.

“And?”

“And they’re both pregnant as well. Lance’s team think-”

“The drug he injected us with is making the pregnancy prevention treatment null and void and….and without it-” She paused, trying to remember high school health class. If an omega spent a heat with an alpha and could not use protection the chances of the conception were high, almost 100%. That’s why omegas were mostly breeding machines before the 1980s. A pregnancy was almost guaranteed post heat. That meant-

”Oh google!” she huffed, sitting up, all remnants of peace brought by Oliver’s scent gone. 

“I’m going to be sick,” she whined, Oliver was there in an instant, wrapping arms around her and carrying her into the bathroom. She lost more bile. She felt like she was crawling out of her skin, losing her mind. She touched her stomach as an impulse and felt it burn. Oliver took her hands and brought them to his chest.

“We’ll go,” he said. “I can call Omega Rights Campaign and find the closest location for an Omega to have a safe abortion. I can get the jet. The police didn’t take it after they arrested my mom. We can be there in less than a day.”

“Oliver-” her voice was choked. “We can’t leave.”

“Yes, we can.”

“No, we can’t. We need to help find him or he’s just going to keep taking omegas. He’s going to keep doing this to people, and not everyone has a corporate jet. Those poor omegas aren’t going to be able to get the help they need.”

“I don’t care,” Oliver growled. “I don’t care about them. I care about you and what you need and what is best for you.”

“Oliver, you don’t mean that.”

“I do.”

She could smell his anger, his desperation, his undying affection. 

“Felicity, I lo-”

She placed two fingers on his lips, cutting him off. 

“Not like this, please,” she whispered.

He swallowed and nodded.

“Do you,” he began slowly. “Do you, not want an abortion?”

“Do you want me to get one?”

“I want you to be safe and happy and whole.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“You’re the omega. It’s your choice, not mine. I’m not taking that from you, Felicity. Not when this monster ripped everything else from you.”

Silence stretched between them. He held onto her hands. 

“We have time,” she said. “We won’t know for another eleven days. Maybe this drug isn’t as effective at interfering with the pregnancy prevention medication. It might not have worked on me.”

“Maybe,” Oliver said. She could tell he didn’t believe her. 

“In the meantime,” she said, pulling herself up, removing her hands from his, “I want to catch this bastard.”

<\---<<

News of the confirmed pregnancies hit the wires within hours. Outraged families and Omega rights groups were demanding exceptions to the no abortions for omega laws. The far-right groups, Naturalists, were demanding the law stand. They were holding the Starling City Kidnapper up as a hero for their cause. Some were even going on TV and radio, begging him to share his formula with the world. Oliver felt sick. 

Felicity’s nervous tense energy was mounting. He didn’t need to smell it on her. They were more in tune than they’d ever been. He knew she was still holding him at arm's length, but she seemed as unable to be away from him as he was from her. It was awkward. This wasn’t how Omegas and Alphas usually courted. He decided the best course of action was to continue following her lead, while gently directing her towards things that were good or soothing for her. He decided to focus on her nervous energy. That he was familiar with. For him, it meant at least an hour on the salmon ladder and a good sparring match with Digg. For her…

“If you want to go to the foundry, and try to find him. We can do that.”

“Thank google. I’m a bitch with wifi and I don’t know what to do with myself if I’m not typing.” 

They took her car. She drove, and he let her, sensing how poorly she was doing with sitting still. He texted Digg on the way, letting him know their location, and his friend offered to get them coffee.

They set up shop. He elected not to work out, since he wasn’t sure if seeing him shirtless would upset her and remind them of their time in the shelter. He sat in the corner, making arrows, twisting his chair so she was always in his sightline. She was typing furiously, setting up facial recognition software to try and track any of the victims, including herself, on the day of their abduction. Oliver watched her face, brow furrowed in concentration. He wanted to walk over to her and engulf her in his arms, to prove to himself that she was safe and whole and protected. He was on the verge of giving in to his impulses when his Non-Arrow phone rang. He glanced at the number, registering Digg’s face on the contact picture. 

“Yeah?” he asked, answering. Felicity glanced at him. 

“I’m at the coffee shop, and it just occurred to me…”

“What?”

“Does Felicity want decaf or her usual?” 

Oliver found himself rubbing his forefinger and thumb together. He glanced at her, unsure what to say or how to bring it up. She wanted to push the decision down the road but here it was, staring them in the face. She adjusted her glasses, making eye contact with him and frowning at his expression.

“Let me ask.” He covered the speaker. “Digg wants to know if you want your usual or…”

“Or what?” She cocked her head at him and flicked her fingers over her keyboard, annoyed at her flow being interrupted. 

“Or decaf,” he said. She took in a sharp breath and paled slightly. 

“Oh umm….I don’t...I’m not sure.” 

He tapped into his alpha senses, usually not wanting to invade people’s privacy but feeling a need to check on her. His advanced hearing let him track her heartbeat and it’s rapid pace. Her fingers clenched together, the code on her screen forgotten.

“Can they do a half-caff?” Oliver asked.

“Sure,” Digg said. 

Oliver hung up with a click and made his way over to her desk, taking her hands and rubbing the backs of her knuckles. She released her fingers, and he entwined them with his own. “It’s okay. A little caffeine won’t hurt if you decide we’ll,” he paused to swallow. “Keep it.” 

“If it even exists,” she said, squeezing his fingers and letting go, returning to her code. He nodded and walked behind her. He wanted her under the impression he was checking her screen. He could see traffic cam footage, dated three days ago. He made out her mini cooper making a turn out of the Verdant parking lot. She was tracking her own journey home. He waited a moment, keeping his eyes on the screen, but his mind focused on her, listening to her breathing. He sensed when she’d slipped back into her groove, aware of him but attention focused primarily on her screen. 

He bent down and sniffed. It was a long hard inhale. He was taking in as much of her smell as he could. The doctors might need two weeks, but an alpha, bonded, familiar with an omega’s scent, needed less. They could detect subtle changes in their mates' smell, a primal way of determining if they were with child. Oliver had heard cases of some alphas being able to detect pregnancy in their mates after only seven days since the onset of the heat, a week sooner than blood tests. It would be harder for him. In those cases, the Alpha was deeply familiar with the Omega’s smell, and Felicity had been hiding hers from him for a year. He had only gotten a nose full of it for a few days. He took a few hits of it again, committing it to memory, and letting the endorphins it brought wash over him. 

He stopped when Digg arrived. He accepted the tea his friend offered, and Felicity took her half-caff with a tense smile. Digg stared at her for a long hard moment. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, watching her take a sip, The action was packed with so much meaning. 

“I want to get this sicko,” she answered, setting down her coffee and returning to her coding. They watched her piece together the footage of her car ride home. She’d send it in an encrypted file to Lance later. He watched it play out and saw her pull into the driveway of her townhouse. He saw her get out, texting on her phone, probably letting him know she made it. They had clear footage of her unlocking her door and stepping inside. He realized with a swoop of his stomach that the bastard had taken her from inside her home. She paled, and he knew she’d come to the same conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another creepy element to this story! I got to say, even I'm a little shocked I came up with something so dark and terrifying. Though I probably shouldn't be. The one original novel I finished, which is terrible and shall remain unpublished, was way worse. 
> 
> I hope you all have had a good week since I last posted to this story. There has been a lot of madness politically, particularly if you live in the US, and I hope everyone is staying safe, sane, and healthy in these very trying times. 
> 
> Fingers crossed 2021 will be better.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this story is very pro-choice and reproductive rights positive. If that's an issue for you, read something else. I'm not debating this topic.

“You’re moving into the mansion,” Olive said automatically. Digg frowned and came around the screen to see what they were looking at. His eyes widened as Felicity clicked back through the frames.

“Oliver,” she began, but he cut her off. 

“Felicity I’m willing to bend on a lot of things, but security is not one of them. The Arrow is calling Lance, we’re sending in the video, and your place is going to be a crime scene in under an hour.”

“I can just get a hotel,” she grumbled, clicking a few keys and starting the encryption process. 

“No,” he growled softly, unable to stop his defensive alpha tone for a moment. He grabbed her fingers and she looked up at him slowly. He knew she could see his upper lip almost twitching into a snarl. She could probably smell his barely contained anger and concern. He swallowed taking another beat to get himself back under control.

“You’re coming to the mansion,” he explained. “Security is better there and you shouldn’t have to pay for a hotel.”

“You mean you’re closer, I think,” Digg said, observing the new dynamic. Oliver glanced at his bodyguard and partner. Digg’s face was impassive though.

“That’s why security is better,” he said with a forced smirk. Digg didn’t seem to buy it. He ignored it and returned his attention to the blonde. “Felicity?”

“Fine,” she said. Oliver let out a sigh of relief. His instinct was still telling him she needed a gentle touch and a caring companion. He didn’t want to go into a full rage in front of her. 

<\---<<

Lance, however, was shaking with rage when Oliver and Felicity pulled up in front of her townhouse an hour later. Men in hazmat suits were walking around, and Oliver glanced in the back to make sure the two duffles they’d packed from the foundry were safely hidden under some coats. One was stuffed with his suit, bow, and quiver. The other was full to the brim with tech Felicity claimed to be unable to live without for a night. Felicity noticed his gaze and was careful to lock the car when they got out, as Lance approached.

“Detective?” Oliver said, trying to sound surprised. “What is this about?” 

“We got a tip that Ms. Smoak was taken from her home, from a viable source.” He looked between them, his brow furrowing. “Were you at Verdant?”

“I needed a change of scenery,” Felicity said, crossing her arms. Lance frowned, shooting Oliver a curious look. He did his best to keep his face impassive. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here Queen. Most of the Alphas that were called in left right after, not wanting to overwhelm the omega with memories.”

Oliver winced and was grateful for Felicity cutting in.

“None of them knew each other before,” she glanced at Oliver as she spoke. “And I want him here.”

“So you’re what, together now?” he shot Felicity a warning look as he spoke. Oliver stepped to her side purely on instinct. “Did you bond?”

“Not your business detective,” she said with a note of finality in her voice. Quintin frowned. “You said on the phone you needed me for something.”

“Right,” he said, shaking himself. “I need your signature on the paperwork, stating you understand your home is now a crime scene, and we have the right to hold it for two weeks. Any longer and we need an extension from a judge.” 

“Fine,” she said, taking the clipboard from Quintin. He watched her carefully looking between her and Oliver. 

“I also need the name and fingerprints of anyone who was over in the last week.”

“It was just Oliver and his bodyguard John Diggle. You’ll have to take that up with them.”

“You should have my fingerprints on file already,” Oliver said with a smile. “You arrested me enough times.” 

Quintin didn’t smile back. “Mr. Diggle’s number please?” he said, handing Oliver his notebook and pen. Oliver scribbled John’s contact info down, as Felicity sent him a text, probably giving him a heads up. 

“Can I get a few things?” she asked, looking at Quintin. He nodded.

“I will have to escort you, and catalog what you take.”

“Fine,” Felicity said, making her way towards the door. Oliver started to follow her but Lance stopped him with an arm across his chest. 

“Active crime scene now Queen. I’m not letting anyone in, who isn’t essential.” 

Oliver growled, a deep alpha growl, that he made no effort to hide. He didn’t like being so far away from Felicity in her state. 

“Relax,” Quintin said quietly. Both men glanced at Felicity. She was looking at them curiously. “I’ve got her. Fifteen minutes tops then she goes to the mansion with you I’m assuming.”

Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity. She had her arms wrapped around herself but shrugged. Oliver took a step back, leaning against her car. He shot her a meaningful look and scratched casually at his ear, letting her know he’d be listening. She nodded minutely in understanding. She turned on her heel and made her way into the apartment, unlocking the door and letting the investigators in. Quintin turned and followed, shooting Oliver another glance as they made their way inside.

Oliver kept his ears perked, tracking their progress through the house. She was walking up the stairs and down the hall, into her room. He heard a door close and Lance speak.

“I spoke to our mutual friend.”

“He mentioned.”

“He said he’s had a hard time contacting you because Queen won’t leave your side.”

“Oliver is feeling protective and guilty, for letting me leave that night.”

Lance took a beat before answering. Oliver heard the sound of the closet and drawers opening and the zipper of another duffle bag. 

“Strange thing is, when I spoke to him, when he sent the video, he seemed to think you’d been the one who’d compiled the footage.”

“I was.”

“How did you do that with Queen hovering?”

_ Shit. _

“I-” she stuttered a little. “I told him I was working on a coding project and just needed a distraction. He had his own things to take care of at the club.”

“So you just sat in the open at Verdant doing vigilante IT work?” Lance sounded disbelieving. 

“What are you implying, Detective?” 

“Our green friend says you and Queen won’t leave each other’s sides but he’s been in contact with you, and you’ve done hacking work for him while with Queen. Combine those two things with the fact that I called him, several times, after I left you with Queen, to make sure he knew what happened and that you were safe, and he didn’t answer.”

Oliver winced. He should have brought the Arrow phone in with him or had Digg answer it. Quintin wouldn’t have known the difference with the voice modulator. 

“Your point?”

“I’m not stupid, Ms. Smoak. Oliver Queen in the Hood.” 

Felicity scoffed. “You’ve made this accusation before.”

“I don’t know how he did it, but he set everything up that night. He wanted me to accuse him so he could prove it wasn’t him, and go about his vigilante business in peace.” 

Felicity laughed. “Yes sure, Quintin, Ollie Queen, playboy, serial partier is running around town in leather with a bow and arrow, shooting bad guys.”

“He isn’t Ollie Queen anymore,” Lance growled. “He was on that island for five years, Ms. Smoak. He has admitted to not being alone there. He was tortured and killed people. That does things to your mind, your abilities.” 

Oliver’s palms were getting sweaty. He heard a rustling of fabric. 

“If I called this number right now,” Quintin said, taking a few steps closer to the window. Oliver saw him pulling back the curtain to Felicity's bedroom. He did his best to keep his face blank, looking forward at the front door. “Would we see Queen answer a phone down there?”

Felicity didn’t answer. He heard Quintin click a button. He heard the Arrow phone in his back pocket. He glanced around, pretending it wasn’t his but wincing when he heard the window open slightly and knew that the ringtone was loud enough to carry up to the second floor. He purposely brought his eyes up to Quintin, glaring at him, raising his lips into a small momentary snarl. Felicity stepped in front of the window, slamming it and rounding on the detective.

“What good did that do?” She demanded. She took a few steps away, Oliver imagined towards the door, but Quintin caught her upper arm. Oliver heard the smack of the detective’s flesh against her blouse, and it took a lot of self-control for Oliver to not tear into the townhouse and force the detective to let her go.

“I needed to know the extent of the danger you’re in.”

“Danger? Detective, I-”

“Am probably pregnant with the vigilante’s child.” 

Felicity sucked in a deep breath. She stumbled away into the master bath and Oliver heard her collecting her toiletries. Her toothbrush clattered against the counter at one point. Were her hands shaking?

“I’m sorry, I assumed you saw the reports about the first three victims.”

“I did,” she snapped. He could hear the rustle of her duffle as she shoved things inside without ceremony.

“Ms. Smoak.”

“No,” she growled, slamming her bag down in frustration. “I reacted differently to the drug than the others. It might not have the same effect on me.”

Oliver could almost imagine the sad look Lance shot her. It was probably similar to the one he himself was wearing. 

“Felicity,” Lance said, voice full of pity. 

“Don’t.”

“Let’s pretend for a second that Oliver Queen is not the hood,” Lance said in a whisper that Oliver’s advanced hearing could still pick up. “Even if he’s just Oliver Queen he still has enemies. His mother confessed to aiding and abetting the murder of over 500 people barely two weeks ago. Half the city hates his family, and sharks are moving in on his company.”

“Thanks, Quintin. Since I’ve been living under a rock, I was unaware.”

“More like living under Verdant. That’s where the hideout is right?”

“Arrow Cave,” Felicity said, automatically. And Oliver rolled his eyes at the name. “Not that I know what you’re talking about because there is no such place, and if it did exist it wouldn’t be under Verdant, because you already looked there.”

“Smoak, I’m not arguing with you about this. I know. And you have to think very carefully about what your next move is.”

“Quintin,” Felicity huffed, zipping up her duffle. “It’s not like I have any options. Omegas can’t get abortions.”

“In the US. If Queen were a gentleman, he’d offer to fly you somewhere else before the Naturalists get a travel embargo for Omegas.”

Oliver’s blood froze. Would they do that?

“Don’t be ridiculous Lance.”

“There are state congressmen talking about shutting down the borders, not letting Omegas in or out or on planes, private or otherwise.” 

“Bigoted fuckers,” Felicity growled.

“You need to leave.”

“No.”

“Smoak.”

“I’m not abandoning my kind just because I am lucky enough to have an Alpha in my life with resources.”

There were footsteps. She was heading out the door. It swung open easily, and Felicity was clicking her heels down the stairs. Lance followed her at a heavier pace.

“That’s bullshit,” the detective said in a whisper, so his men couldn’t hear. 

“No, it’s not.” Her heels stopped, and he imagined her rounding on Lance. “If I leave, Oliver leaves, which means our  _ friend _ leaves. You’d be removing two people, from the board, whose skill set you need.”

“We can do it without you,” Lance said. “You need to think about your future.”

“I am. I don’t want to live in a future where this bastard is allowed to hunt omegas and force his outdated morals on us. I want him brought down, and I want to be the one to do it. I want him to watch an Omega, he tried to destroy, ruin his work, and bury his secret recipe so deep it will burn up in the core of the earth. And then I want all those fracking naturalists to know an Omega destroyed him, and I want every child who is terrified of presenting omega to hear about it.”

“So you want to lead an omega revolution? Great, but you can’t do that if you’re pregnant.”

“Like hell, I can’t.”

No, she really couldn’t. Oliver wouldn’t let her. 

“Queen or our  _ friend  _ or whoever the fuck won’t let you.” 

“My body, my choice.”

She was moving again at the bottom of the stairs. 

“And the baby’s body?”

“Would be an extension of mine, so still my body.” 

“Smoak.” 

The front door banged open and Felicity came out, stomping across the sidewalk, tossing her bag into the backseat. Lance came up short before Oliver.

“I assume you were listening,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Keys,” Oliver said, keeping his eyes on Lance. Felicity shoved them into his hands. He could feel the waves of anger coming off her. She didn’t even insist on her own ability to drive. She was seconds away from loud voice territory. She climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door. Only then did Oliver push himself off the car.

“You need to get her on a plane. We can survive without,” he said, casting a meaningful glance at Oliver.

“I already offered. But you heard. She won’t go.”

“Make her! You’re an alpha.”

“And she’s an omega, whose rights have been violated. I fail to see how violating them further would fix this.”

Lance shook his head. “I hope you know what you’re doing Queen because it’s not just your ass on the line.”

“I’m aware,” Oliver said, walking around the car and sliding into the driver’s seat. His suave demeanor was ruined slightly by having to push the seat as far back as possible. Felicity kept her eyes fixed in front of her, as he pulled away from the curb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear me, last week was a challenge. It felt like it would never end! But here we are with a new week, and I'm trying to be optimistic what with the new year. Hopefully, it will go better! 
> 
> I'm loving the response to this story. I didn't think it would be so popular, since who writes and A/B/O without smut. Thank you all for giving it a shot, and sticking with me! Now we've got Felicity and Oliver living together, and who doesn't love a protective Oliver? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please stay safe and healthy!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I made some edits to this fic over the weekend, and I'm very pleased with how it all turned out, and I'm so excited to be posting for you! 
> 
> I also decided I'm going to post a sequel that will mostly just be me recasting events from season 2 into this universe. I'm not up to doing a whole season rewrite but I'm also not willing to let this world go yet. That's good news for all of us though, as it means more stories! 
> 
> As per usual, this fic is very reproductive rights positive, and if you're not into that, read something else. I'm not debating this topic. 
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy and happy reading!

Roy and Thea were waiting when they walked into the mansion. Roy stood up as they came into the living room. Oliver placed the three bags on the floor, not wanting any of the staff to touch their things. Thea was looking at the scene in confusion, as Roy wrapped Felicity into a tight hug, which she returned wordlessly.

“You okay blondie?” he asked, bracing a hand against the back of her head. She nodded. “Good, we’ll get the bastard.” He didn’t bother keeping his voice down, Thea was an alpha just like her brother. 

Thea inhaled and tensed. She made eye contact with Oliver and whispered too quietly for the two Omegas to hear. “Taken?”

He nodded. Thea’s eyes widened. 

“You helped her?” 

He nodded again.

“You saw on the news about the first few victims?”  
One final nod. 

“Oh, Ollie. I’m so sorry. I know you had feelings for her. I can’t imagine this is how you wanted it.” 

It definitely was not. Roy released Felicity, putting an end to the siblings’ low volume conversation. Oliver stepped forward, putting a hand in the small of Felicity’s back.

“We’ll be down in a minute. I want Felicity to settle in.”

“I can cover at Verdant for you tonight,” Thea said. 

Oliver hesitated. In the last two weeks, he’d caught his sister going over the books and business plans Tommy had left behind. He was hesitant, but not because he doubted his sister’s ability.

“You aren’t even old enough to order booze.”

“But there’s no age limit on selling it,” she smirked. “Just for tonight, so you can stay with the lovely Felicity.”

“Fine,” Oliver muttered, “But take Digg with you if you go out.” Though he was talking to Thea he glanced at Roy. The omega nodded once, demonstrating and understanding. Oliver was starting to reach the end of his rope to allow the boy to go out in the field. Though Roy was attached, he was still an omega on suppressants. Oliver worried the media attention would give the kidnapper confidence, that maybe he’d start changing his patterns. 

“Got it,” Thea said, slipping past her brother for her purse. Oliver stared meaningfully at Roy, who nodded again, holding up his hands in mock surrender. 

Once alone, Oliver touched Felicity’s upper arm gently and she leaned into him. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Oliver told her softly. 

“I know.”

“About what Lance suggested-”

“I’m not getting on a plane to go to Canada and have an abortion. We don’t even know if I need one.”

“The Naturalists are getting lawmakers worked up. If we wait till we know, we might not be able to.”

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take unless you aren’t comfortable risking it.”

“Felicity-”

“Oliver,” she interrupted, rubbing her head. “I’m sorry I just don’t know what you expect me to say. You’re not telling me what you’re thinking or doing any of the typical alpha things, with the exception of the hovering and being growling and protective, though that’s just what you’re like naturally, so it’s probably unrelated, but if you’re only hanging around because you feel sorry for me or you’re worried or think I’m pregnant, that’s really not something I’m into and I can just find a hotel.” 

“No,” he said, growling, grabbing her arm, to stop her walking away. 

“It’s fine. I know it was just the circumstances, and I’m not going to hold anything that happened during or after against you. I know you are in love with Laurel or whatever, so I’ll just.” She twisted her arm trying to get away, and a low growl emanated from deep in his lungs. He gave her a tug, pulling her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“I don’t want to be with Laurel. That last time, before the Undertaking, was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done it. Tommy died hating me.”

“I’m sorry Oliver but that doesn’t exactly change anything here,” she said gesturing between them. “We weren’t together before I was-” she cut herself off with a shudder, “And just because you were there for me doesn’t mean I expect anything of you.”

“Felicity,” he said. “I don’t care what you expect of me. I’m doing what I want.” He brought his hands up to her face, embracing her cheeks, pressing his forehead into hers. “Do you know what I thought to myself that night, while you drove away?”

“I have no idea.”

“I thought, I didn’t care if you were a Beta. I’d be with you, as soon as it was safe. Felicity Meghan Smoak, I don’t know when or how, but you have worked your way under my skin. And I...I’m so sorry for what happened, for the way this is unfolding, but I do want to be with you. I wanted to be with you before.”

“But you wanted to wait. You’re only doing this now because I’m an Omega because I was taken because you think I’m carrying your parkouring alpha spawn.” 

“Felicity. I know it’s not an ideal beginning, but I told you I’m not letting you go. I’m staying if you’re pregnant if you’re not pregnant. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He felt her muscles give out, relaxing into him, leaning her head against his chest. 

“Unless you don’t want me.”

“Just the opposite,” she said quickly, running her hands over his chest. “I might want you too much. If you change your mind it’s going to hurt too badly.” 

“I’m not.”

“You say that now.”

“Felicity.”

“No Oliver, my father left when I was just a kid, and he was way more committed to my mom than you are to me right now. They had a child and a mortgage together and that wasn’t enough to make him stay. Why should you?”

His heart cracked. He could feel the emotions bubbling up under her skin. She was terrified and devastated and upset. He could smell it. He approached it the way you would a wounded animal, softly. He tilted her head up towards his face, ghosting a kiss across her lips, before pressing her forehead against his. 

“Because I am not your father. He sounds like a miserable bastard, no offense.”

She chuckled slightly. 

“I have wanted to be with you since that night I went to Laurel and it felt wrong. The only thing stopping me was your safety, your purity, your goodness, your light. I didn’t want you damaged or hurt because you were too precious to me. I wanted to protect you and care for you before I even knew you were an omega. I thought keeping you at arm's length would protect you, but it was the opposite. And I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I should have told you, especially after the omegas started being taken, but I was scared you’d make me stop and I’ve never felt like I have more purpose than when I’m helping you. We do good.”

He smiled. Only she could see it as good. He’d killed. He’d beaten. He’d failed. 

“Don’t get broody on me,” she said, cupping his cheek. “You may have done some questionable things, especially after you got back from the island, but you’re changing you’re trying to do better, and if it wasn’t for you, pushing your mother, fighting Merlyn, helping me and Lance disarm the first earthquake machine, so many more people would have died.” 

“You’re so...goddamn good,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her flush against him. “And I know you’re scared, and there’s nothing I can say to convince you that I’m here not out of obligation but because I want to be. Let me show you though, please let me help you.”

“Okay,” she whispered, and he sighed in relief. “But you have to tell me what you’re thinking, about the other omegas getting pregnant.”

“It scares me,” he told her truthfully. “Felicity I don’t know if I can keep you safe. I couldn’t even stop you from being taken and if something happened to you and our child, I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“So you want me to get an abortion. That’s why you keep pushing for the plane.”

“I...I don’t necessarily want that. I don’t know. It’s confusing. I want to be with you. I want to have children with you, but like this it’s-”

“Horrible?” she finished. “I mean imagine being a kid and finding out you were only born because your parents were essentially forced into having you because of a psycho villain.”

“Exactly.”

“But I meant what I said, Oliver. I’m not leaving the other omegas to his mercy. Especially not if you are coming with me.”

“I’m not leaving you. I don’t even think I’m capable.” 

“So we aren’t going to Canada,” she cupped his face. “If I’m pregnant, then I’m pregnant. If you insist this is what you would have wanted eventually, having a baby with me, then it’d be utterly selfish to abandon everyone just so that we could have something as petty as better timing.”

He let out a long slow breath. Noting the finality in her voice. He knew short of throwing her over his shoulder, overwhelming her with his scent, and carrying her onto the plane, too blissed out to notice where she was, there was no way he’d get her on that private jet. And that was not a line a good Alpha ever crossed. He’d been raised with more respect for omegas than that. 

“Okay,” he conceded. 

“Okay?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow. “You can live with that.” 

“I can,” he said, heart, pounding in his chest.

“Alright, besides,” she said, forcing a smile. “This might all be for nothing.”

He tried to nod in agreement, but couldn’t. The next morning, while she was still sleeping soundly in his bed, he threw out all the soft cheeses, locked the wine cellar, and gave Raisa strict instructions to only give Felicity one cup of caffeinated coffee before switching her to decaf. He hadn’t detected a change in her scent yet, but his instincts told him it was days away. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this story is going to be very reproductive rights positive. I'm not interested in debating that topic, and if it's not something you're into, you should read something else.
> 
> Also, I have decided there is bonding in this story, but it's more subtle and is not something that people can tell easily. It takes a gentle touch.

“This is so frustrating!” Felicity grumbled at her computers, taking the take out bag from Oliver. She was hardly even looking. 

“Nothing?” he asked, glancing at Digg and Roy. Roy winced, but Digg was watching Felicity with concern. Oliver was infinitely grateful for Digg these past few days. They hadn’t needed to speak about it formally, but between the two of them, Felicity was never alone. He wasn’t sure if she noticed, but he doubted it. Since having to surrender her townhouse to Lance’s men for investigation, she’d been very absorbed in tracking down the kidnapper.

She hadn’t gone back to work yet, and Oliver wasn’t sure how he was going to handle that. Part of him was debating taking over as CEO just so he could have an excuse to be in the same building. Was there a way to get an IT expert to work within the sightline of the CEO without raising suspicion? 

Felicity’s frown deepened as she reached into the bag and popped open the container with her name on it. “What is this?” she said rounding on him.

“Your food,” he answered, handing Digg and Roy their orders.

“I asked for fries,” she said.

“You just said to get a burger.”

“Fries are implied.”

“You didn’t specify the side so I got you a spinach salad.”

“Why?”

He closed his eyes, for a minute. It’d been four days, and he knew. 

She’d still taken the pregnancy prevention pills. The doctor had said it couldn’t hurt. Felicity had been adamant that they still didn’t know if this drug cocktail worked the same on everyone. The fact that every omega so far had gotten pregnant, didn’t dissuade her. She’d dismissed the forensic evidence from her blood work, showing the same drugs and hormone response was in her system. She’d said it didn’t matter. It didn’t mean anything. Whatever the bastard had injected her with might not have worked. No drug was completely effective. She was right, but she was also in denial. 

He didn’t know how to tell her. It’d been eight days since her heat set in, and he smelled it on her that morning. It was subtle. If he hadn’t been looking for it, he might have missed it. But he had been, so he caught it. Her usual scent was still there, warm sunlight and honey. She smelled like liquid gold to him, but there was an undercurrent. He didn’t know how to explain the smell, but its effects on him were apparent. It had set him on edge. It made him want to nuzzle into her and guard her at the same time. It made him affectionate and filled him with pride, while also making it harder to not raise his hackles at any stranger who so much as talked to her. He knew in his bones that she was carrying his child. 

So he’d ignored her implication of french fries and got her a spinach salad instead because iron and leafy greens seemed important. But she was in denial, and, despite her assurances that she was fine with it, either way, he knew with just as much certainty that she was not ready to hear it. 

“Spinach is good for you,” he answered, simply. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“So you got Digg and Roy spinach salads too?” 

He didn’t answer, but he and Digg made eye contact. Their communication about her these days was silent. Digg inhaled pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Oliver gave the smallest of nods, and Digg let out a long breath, eyes widening.

“You better not have gotten me a salad,” Roy said, snatching the take out container from Oliver’s hand. “If we’re patrolling and training I need calories.”

“Oliver?” Felicity was still glaring and he finally turned to face her. 

“It just means I care about you more than I care about Digg and Roy,” he said, forcing a smile on his face, and returning to her side, to kiss the top of her head. “I’m willing to risk your loud voice to make sure you get appropriate nutrition. Now tell me about what’s so frustrating.”

Distracting her with vigilante work was perfect. She’d been over the security footage of every kidnapping. The camera outside her own door showed no one going in or out of her apartment between her leaving the day before and arriving home the night of her abduction. The kidnapper had used another point of entry. She’d been deposited two blocks from The Omega Center, in broad daylight. That was unusual. Typically their quarry left his victims on the streets just after sunset. When there were fewer people on the street, but enough that the distressed Omega would be found easily. The security camera footage was always scrubbed, and tonight Felicity was trying to backtrace the hacker who did the scrubbing. 

“What if,” Roy said, as he popped a fry in his mouth. Felicity followed its progress with envy. “We are approaching this wrong. We thought blondie had a bad reaction to the drug and that was why she got so violent, but what if it wasn’t biological. What if something went wrong?”

“You mean with the kidnapper's plan?” Oliver asked, watching Felicity carefully. It made him nervous, how disassociated she was from her abduction. She showed no emotional difference between discussing it or any of the other omega’s ordeal. Maybe he should be encouraging her to go to one of Roy’s support groups. 

“He broke his pattern for her,” Roy said. He pointed to the board with the Omega victim’s pictures. Under each one was an estimate of when they were taken and when they were found. A lot of the victims were taken late at night and in the early hours of the morning, but Felicity’s timeline was by far the shortest. He’d had her for less than seven hours before letting her go. 

Felicity hummed thoughtfully. And Digg scrunched his nose in concentration.

“You think he let her go early because he couldn’t handle her or something.”

“He wouldn’t be the first,” Felicity muttered, and Oliver’s lips twitched into a smile. That was his girl.

“I mean, you have trained her haven’t you?” Roy asked, glancing between the three of them. Digg and Oliver nodded, and Felicity rolled her eyes.

“I’m not like you guys. I can’t run around in the field.”

“But we made sure she knew enough to hold someone off,” Oliver said, defensively. He was feeling very protective of the little omega. 

“She knows more than someone who’d just taken some self-defense classes,” Digg offered, walking over the board. “The timing isn’t the only part that doesn’t match.” He tapped the map taped under Felicity’s picture, touching the dots for where she was found and the center she was brought to. “He took you downtown.”

“He always alternates locations,” Felicity said. 

“But he normally sticks to the Glades,” Oliver said, touching her shoulder, wanting her to feel her body and remain calm. It was unnecessary. She was scary focused, but his instincts wouldn’t let him not. “Or near the glades, in other residential neighborhoods. He left you in the business district.” 

“So…?” Felicity trailed off, looking between all three of them.

“So something definitely wasn’t going to plan with you,” Digg said. “It wasn’t just him changing his operating system, because he reverted back to the usual pattern with every victim after.”

“What went wrong then?” Felicity said, looking between the three men. Oliver looked at her and remembered the look in her eyes as she’d lunged at Dr. Smith. The smell of rage and fear and terror on her. The sweat stuck to her clothes. He remembered inhaling and registering she was in fight or flight when she’d collapsed into his arms, hormones, and adrenaline finally spent. It clicked.

“You fought him,” he said, frowning, “Hard.” 

She jerked her head towards him, eyes wide.

“You were,” he swallowed. “When they brought me to you, I could smell adrenaline and sweat on you. The way you were moving and kicking at people, it was like your life depended on keeping them away from you, attacking them, defending yourself. There’s no other explanation. You attacked him, and he wasn’t prepared for it.”

“He probably had to dose you earlier than he planned, because of the sedative in his injection. That meant he had to make the drop earlier.” Roy sounded too excited about this and Oliver glared at him. He morphed his face back into something more somber.

“So,” she said slowly. “Wouldn’t that mean he’d have been injured?”

“Maybe,” Roys said, excitement working his way back into voice. The glare from Oliver did nothing to dampen it this time. “Can you check the hospitals downtown? See if anyone was admitted near the Center with defensive injuries.”

“Please,” Felicity said, cracking her fingers and beginning to type. “Easy peasy.”

“I’ll call Lance, let him know our new theory. Roy, you follow, and we’ll patrol after,” Oliver said, moving towards his suit. He looked pointedly at Digg, who nodded, sliding a freshly cleaned glock into his holster. 

<\---<<

Felicity couldn’t find anyone who’d been admitted to the hospital with matching injuries. Apparently, nine in the morning on a Monday was not a popular time for ER visits. There’d only been two car crash victims and one overdose. Now it was late. Digg and Roy had left for the night and Oliver was alone with the blonde IT girl, trying to tear her away from her screens. 

“So he just didn’t get medical care?” Oliver said, rubbing his forehead.

“I don’t think you’re one to talk,” Felicity commented. “Did you talk to Lance?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Oliver hesitated. She glanced up from her screens at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“He found something at your place.” 

Felicity blinked. She took in a deep shuddering breath.

“What?”

“If you’d rather not know, it’s fine. I wouldn’t-”

“Oliver!” she interrupted with a growl. “You’re ratcheting up the overprotective Alpha thing and it’s getting very annoying, just tell me what he found.”

“A footprint,” Oliver said, watching her carefully. He didn’t love her coloring. 

“It’s like pulling teeth with you today. Where?”

“In your backyard, in the mud by the door, and another one in the laundry room.”

“Did he send you any pictures? I can try to match the tread and shoe size.”

“He has a team on that already, and I don’t think you should push yourself so hard.”

“Oliver for the love of Google, what is wrong with you?” She snapped. He’d finally pushed her into loud voice territory. “We were doing so well! We’d struck up a balance, we’d found a rhythm. I thought you understood what I was going through.”

“I don’t-” he began but she cut him off again.

“I want to be the one to catch him. I want to find him and bring him in. I want him brought down by one of the omegas he wants barefoot and pregnant, and I want him to stew in prison knowing he couldn’t keep us down!” She slammed her fist next to the keyboard, making it rattle. “But you’re hovering, acting strange, breathing down my neck it’s very unnerving and not in the way that I like.” She blushed a deep scarlet. 

“Not that, I like it when you’re close to me. I mean sexually I am attracted to you and especially when you do that shirtless thing with the salmon ladder and...you know what that’s not the point. We were doing good, and now you’re being weird. Why?”

Oliver blinked, taking in all the information. He imagined being with her when she wasn’t in heat when she was able to choose him without biological imperatives, but just because she wanted. And when she mentioned the salmon ladder something in him growled with pleasure. He shook his head, to clear it of the ideas she’d accidentally placed there, and took a slow step forward. 

“Felicity, I understand but if you’re dead on your feet you won’t be the one to catch him, you need to rest, especially with,” he cut himself off abruptly. She was watching him carefully. “With the nightmares, you’ve been having, keeping you up.”

She didn’t take her eyes off him, noting how his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

“Oliver,” she said, barely above a whisper. “This goes beyond the getting rest thing. You changed my dinner order tonight. You keep bringing me water and don’t think I didn’t notice that you and Digg refuse to leave me by myself. Are you doing this hovering alpha thing because you think I’m pregnant? It’s too early to tell. We have another six days before I’m supposed to go in for the test.”

“Felicity,” he said, “We don’t need the test.”

“What?” she repeated, fingers freezing on her keys. He hadn’t noticed she’d been typing throughout the argument.

“We don’t need the test,” he repeated, kneeling down next to her and taking her fingers. He was out of excuses. He needed her to understand. “I can smell it on you.”

“No,” she said, wheeling away from him abruptly. He let her go, again sensing that being too dominating would only push her away. “You can’t...Oliver only paired Alphas can smell pregnancies on their Omegas, when they’re familiar with their scent and we’re...we’re not...”

“We’re not what?” he asked quietly. “Married? Felicity, we’ve been sharing a bed since you were taken. We’re together all the time. I know your smell, and I know it’s changed.”

She shook her head. “You’re wrong. You...I can’t be.” She covered her face with her hands and he was unable to stop himself. He approached her again, kneeling in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs. 

“Felicity,” he said slowly. “I was in love with you since before you were taken, and I think you feel the same about me..”

“Of course I’m in love with you,” she said, tears coming to her eyes. “Have you seen you! How can I not be and I don’t just mean because of the physical attraction, but Oliver you’re loyal and thoughtful and so many wonderful things and….and...and three two one.” She took a long deep breath exhaling slowly.

“We were in love before you were taken before you shared a heat with me. Felicity, that’s how alphas and omegas bond.”

“I know but we didn’t talk about it!”

He smiled, cupping her cheek. Even she had to know biology didn’t care about what they’d talked about. He took a moment to tell her so, and she fell back in her chair huffing.

“So,” she said slowly. “If you’re right, if we’re bonded, then you can tell that I’m…” she trailed off, unable to say the word.

“The offer still stands. I talked to Roy, and the closest place would be Canada. The state senate has a bill on the floor right now designed to restrict Omega’s movements. It might pass. If we leave now, we could still make it out.”

“I’m not leaving,” she growled. “And don’t give me that. Even if I actually got on the plane there’s no way you’d let me get an abortion, especially if we’re bonded.”

“Felicity,” he snapped. 

“No,” she snapped back. “Why do you think they made it illegal for Omegas to get abortions. When it’s an omega, it fraks with a bonded alpha’s brain. You say you’re okay with it now, but when we got there your biology would take over.”

“I don’t care. Digg could strap me down. I’ve survived worse.”

“We’re not doing it. You’d never look at me the same. It’d ruin,” she paused, gesturing between the two of them, wildly. “Whatever this is. And you can’t leave right now. The city needs you.”

“I don’t give a damn what the city needs,” he half roared. “Felicity, if someone held a gun to your head and told me to light the city on fire, I’d fucking do it.” 

She blinked twice. “You aren’t thinking clearly.”

“Oh I am,” he said, placing his hands on her forearms. He was surprised by how easy it was to be gentle with her, considering how angry he was. “I love you,” he breathed into her hair, pressing his lips into her temple, using his thumbs to trace circles on her skin. “And I need you whole.”

“I’ll be whole when this bastard is rotting in a cell.”

Oliver didn’t mention his plans to kill him. If she was annoyed about his changing out a side order of fries he didn’t want to hear her thoughts on annihilation. 

“You want him rotting in a cell more than you want to not be pregnant.”

“Oliver,” she said cupping his cheeks. “There are worse things in the world than having your baby.”

“We can always make another,” he grumbled, getting to his feet. She got to her feet, stood on her toes, and for once pressed her lips to his. It was rare for her to start a kiss. 

“We can,” she agreed. “Maybe someday we will, but we aren’t leaving this city to the aforementioned worse things.” She gave him another tender kiss, before extracting herself from his arms and returning to her computer, wrapping her cardigan around her. 

“Besides,” she said, readjusting her glasses and beginning to type. “Not to insult your Alpha sense of smell but we haven’t been doing this, whatever, or been bonded for that long. You might be wrong.”

“First of all,” he said, kneeling next to her and grabbing her fingers, stopping her typing. “We are bonded. I feel it in my bones, which makes this whatever is a serious relationship. If you’re pregnant with my baby I get to call it that, which leads me to secondly, I’m not wrong.”

She squeaked at both sentences, and he trailed a finger over her knuckles, making her shudder. 

“We can agree to disagree till six days from now,” she said, biting her lip.

“I can accept those terms under one condition,” he acquiesced, leaning in close to her ear and inhaling deeply. He could smell pheromones on her and knew he was having an effect on her, but he also knew they were still in too fragile a place for him to act on it. 

“What?” she breathed. She was biting her lip. He ran his thumb over her chin, getting her teeth to release.

“You act like you are pregnant, which means you start taking the prenatal vitamins now, stop sneaking more caffeinated coffee when I go on patrol, eat the occasional salad I bring you, and you get enough rest.” He kissed her temple. 

“Fine,” she said, rubbing at a point on her forehead. He kissed her temple again and reached out, shutting down her monitors. She huffed but allowed it. He pulled her to her feet, taking her hand, and leading her towards the stairs. 

“I know in the middle of an argument is not how you wanted to tell me, but I’m glad. I mean, I’m glad you told me, and I’m glad you love me and that I love you, and that we’re in love,” she whispered, blushing at her babble. He paused, processing her words. He hadn’t even fully registered that they’d taken that step, that he’d finally told her, and she’d finally told him, officially. She stepped into his embrace. His arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“I wanted it to be more romantic than that,” he muttered.

“It was good,” she answered, leading them towards the stairs. “During a foundry argument about safety and my decisions, very us.”

He smiled. He’d call Lance again in the morning, and he’d get her the picture of the boot prints if that’s what she wanted. For now, though, his little omega needed rest. He liked that he was able to call her his, even if it was only in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a "fun" experience this week with some fertility meds that I told my sister made me feel like an omega in heat, which made her laugh till she cried. She asked if it was everything the internet dreamed of, and I can say with certainty that it is not, and fanfiction has lied to all of us. That made her laugh and cry all over again. That ridiculous conversation was the only part of the experience that was remotely pleasant, and I'm super happy it's over. 
> 
> So I thought I'd celebrate by posting an early update to my alpha/omega fic, so we can all continue in this super fun delusion together. I much prefer it to the reality. Plus I usually have three fics going but right now it's just two, and I didn't want to go without my usual Friday post. I assumed you guys wouldn't mind. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, please!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very reproductive rights positive. If that's not your thing, read something else, because I'm not interested in debating this topic.

“He’d have been late for work,” Roy suggested. He was covered in sweat and taking a long pull from his water bottle. Roy had been participating in Oliver and Digg’s nightly sparring matches. Having been unable to last more than two minutes against Oliver, he’d been disqualified and banished to Felicity’s corner. Not that she minded. She and Roy were both very consumed with this case. It was deeply personal, and not just because she’d been one of the victims. 

“What?” she asked. She’d been distracted staring at a shirtless Oliver. He smirked at her, costing him the upper hand and letting Digg get in a hit.

“I said,” Roy repeated, snapping his fingers in front of her face. “He’d have been late for work, the day he dropped you.”

“I guess,” she said, fingering her decaf tea. Oliver had replaced her whole coffee stash five days ago, after their talk. “I don’t know if that does us much good though unless we know where he works?”

“Anything off the shoe print?”

“Men’s size eight, some kind of knock off sneakers, as far as Lance’s team can tell.”

“So our guy has just below average feet, who doesn’t work downtown.”

“How do you get no job downtown?” Felicity asked, sipping her tea and damning Oliver in her mind. She needed her late-night caffeine boost if he expected his IT expert at peak performance.

“I mean anyone who works downtown has to have a lot of cash. It’s where all the conglomerates are. They’d be able to afford name-brand sneakers.”

“Maybe, but I doubt they’d be wearing them to kidnap people, and everything suggests they have a day job, especially when you combine the change of location for me. They probably dropped me off on their way to work. And there are lots of downtown jobs that don’t pay well, janitor, an orderly at the hospital, clinic worker, security guard, waiter, busboy….IT grunt,” she added in a dark undertone, taking another sip. Roy smiled.

“Okay but not an executive.”

“That I’m willing to concede. He’d also have to be someone with some degree of medical knowledge, because if Oliver’s theory is correct, I had to do some damage, and he didn’t check in to either of the city’s hospitals. He had to have patched himself up. Also, he’d need some kind of knowledge of drugs and chemicals and biology. His serum has to be homemade.”

“Orderly maybe?” Roy suggested, taking another swig from his water bottle. “Or maybe someone with military experience like John?”

“Hmm,” Felicity pulled at the hairs on the nape of her neck feeling tense and on edge. She had her blood test tomorrow. Doubt had started creeping in over the last hour. Maybe she was pregnant. Oliver seemed so certain, and she was feeling run down. Though that was probably due to the sudden decrease in caffeine she was allowed. 

“I can check the HR files at the hospitals and clinics nearby. See if anyone showed up late to work that morning,” Felicity said, pushing herself up off the railing near their board and returning to her work station. 

“Roy,” Oliver’s voice called. The young omega’s headshot towards his mentor. Oliver had Digg pinned and was looking very proud of himself. “Patrol before we call it a night?”

“Depends on if you’re still looking for a fight?” he answered with a smirk. “I could use one.”

“Then we’re definitely going,” Oliver said, getting up off Digg and offering a hand. “I’m not leaving it to chance that you sneak out again on your own.”

Roy tried to look apologetic, but Felicity didn’t buy it. The archers suited up and left to go find their fight, leaving Felicity alone with Digg. He started cleaning his guns, letting a few minutes of silence pass as she set up her algorithm. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair, kicking off and twirling, humming to herself. 

“Are you doing okay?” Digg asked, snapping his clip back in place, before moving on to another glock.

“I’m fine,” she said, stopping the chair so she was facing him and tucking her feet under her. “How about you? You aren’t getting sick of humoring Oliver yet?”

Digg didn’t answer, but pulled out a brush and concentrated on the piece he usually kept in his ankle.

“You don’t agree with him? Do you?” 

“The numbers are in his favor, Felicity. Every one of the taken Omegas has gotten pregnant so far. And he insists he can smell it.”

“He hardly knows my smell. He’s just being dramatic.” She got up from her chair and walked to the railing, leaning over it, watching Digg, who never took his eyes from his weapon.

“That boy memorized your coffee order after two days,” the bodyguard observed. “He knows your favorites from every one of our regular restaurants. He even took note of your chair settings, so that when the new one showed up after the Undertaking wrecked your last one, he was able to have it just how you liked it before you even arrived.”

“I remember.”

“So what makes you think he wouldn’t memorize your smell the second it wasn’t masked?” 

She folded her hands and didn’t answer. Digg removed the brush and began reassembling the gun. 

“I think,” Digg said, “You’re in denial, and it worries both me and Oliver.”

“Not Roy?”

“He doesn’t know you like we do. Plus he’s as wrapped up in this case as you are. I don’t think he’s capable of thinking about anything else.” 

“He’s an Omega,” she muttered, rubbing her fingers together. “He gets it.”

“Felicity.” Digg’s voice was soft. It was the tone he used to stop her babbling, to get her back on track.

“What Digg?” 

“It’s okay if you changed your mind. You could tell him, and he’d take you to Canada. It’s not too late. They haven’t passed that ridiculous bill yet.”

“There are protestors outside the airport after Brad Renolds got away.” Three days ago one of the taken Omegas had made the jump, used every last penny he had to get a ticket to Canada, and flown out without telling his family where he was going. The right-wing conservative media had been playing endless clips of the alpha’s mother weeping about her “murdered” grandbaby. Felicity scoffed at the memory of the ridiculous footage.

“No one would suspect Oliver Queen of helping one of the Omegas. They don’t know he was with you after your abduction. A minor miracle.” 

“I’m not going John,” she said, hoping the use of his first name would stop his pushing. He hesitated.

“I just,” he said, slipping his clip back in, and standing up, coming over to where she was braced against the railing. “I want to make sure you’re thinking about this. I'm worried you’re in denial or think you don’t have a choice. If you don’t go to Canada, you’re going to have a baby with Oliver. And it’s not that I don’t think you guys would make good parents. I think you’ll be great at it. But this baby...I don’t want you to be reminded of your abduction every time you look at your child’s face.”

“I’m not pregnant, John,” she said, wishing she could believe the words with as much conviction as she spoke them. 

“Felicity.” He slipped his glock back in his ankle holster and took her hand.”I just want you to know that it’s okay if, after tomorrow, you change your mind. Oliver would understand, and he loves you too much to hold it against you. You won’t lose him.”

<\---<<

Felicity hated how calm Oliver was the next day. He was only calm because he was convinced of the results already. She wished she could project the same calm confidence, but that wasn’t her nature. At least Digg had said he’d wait in the parking lot. She didn’t need an audience. She was biting her lip and babbling about nonsense. Oliver took her hand without comment, squeezing it, prompting her to draw in a deep shaking breath.

“It’ll be okay,” he told her. She looked at him, and his eyes cut her to her core. She leaned forward, pressing their heads together briefly, inhaling his alpha smell, making her feel slightly calmer, collected. She didn’t think she’d have slept as well these past two weeks without him. 

“Ms. Smoak,” a rough voice called. She turned, and her veins filled with ice. The man in the white coat was smiling at her, but his face set her on edge. She was suddenly frozen, staring at him, her muscles locking up. She registered Oliver getting to his feet and extending a hand to her. She took it slowly, blindly following his alphaness, suddenly tense and tight, safety gone.

She took in the tag on the man’s coat, reading Smith. The sight of that made her grind her teeth. She felt like her limbs were light. Her instincts were screaming at her to run. Her brain was struggling to catch up. Oliver led her down the hall, following the doctor. He seemed unconcerned. She heard the two men talking as though she was underwater.

“Are you two together now?”

“Yes,” Oliver said, shooting her a smile, as he put a hand in the small of her back, guiding her onto the exam table. 

“That’s nice,” Dr. Smith said, sitting on a stool and wheeling himself over to Felicity, pulling on gloves. “Just goes to show, sometimes we need horrible things to bring us blessings.”

Felicity winced at the sound of his voice. She had a vague recollection of hearing it before. She inhaled. She smelled Oliver, but her adrenaline was too high for his pheromones to calm her down. The doctor smelled like antiseptic. She had a vision of a needle piercing her skin. She gasped sharply. Oliver glanced at her, his nostrils flaring. He shot her a concerned look, no doubt smelling her terror. 

He opened his mouth as Smith grabbed her forearm, talking about blood draws and hormones he was checking for.

She blinked and in the instant, her eyes were closed she felt that hand on her forearm, losing track of her surroundings.  _ She was in her laundry room, cursing herself for forgetting to transfer her clothes from the washing machine to the drier. She’d been gone thirty-six hours. They’d be mildewy now. The hand came out of nowhere. She screamed. She smelled the antiseptic. She saw the needle out of the corner of her eye. She remembered Oliver and Digg walking her through this. Their words came to her sharp and clear. She cocked her elbow back on instinct, making contact with a nose, hearing something crunch. The perpetrator released her, and she ran for it screaming.  _

_ “OLIVER!” His name had left her lips unbidden, but he was at Verdant, too far away to hear her. The gloved hand grabbed her ankle, bringing her crashing to the ground. She kicked out. She was released again, but before she could find her feet, her attacker's whole body collided with hers, pinning her, rolling her over, straddling her hips. _

_ “Stop it!” a rough voice snapped, “You suppressant taking bitch.” The speaker was masked, but the crack about suppressants told her exactly who he was. She flailed scratching with her hands, twisting her spine to the point of pain. She caught his throat, leaving three bloody scratches on his neck, before upsetting the mask. She caught a good half of the face, and paused, registering she should take it in. But that moment’s hesitation allowed the man’s needle to find its target and everything went black.  _

She was back in the exam room. The gloved hand was on her arm. This time it was covered in latex. Oliver’s fingers were on her shoulder, face tight with concern, but she had eyes for one thing. She looked at the face, fully exposed in front of her. He had a needle in one hand, preparing to take blood. Antiseptic seemed to be seeping out of every pore. Her blue eyes scanned his features. He was bringing the needle to her skin in slow motion, and as he twisted, looking for a vein, she made out three long scratches, just visible on his neck. 

As though he could feel her eyes on the point, he brought his own eyes level with hers. His lips parted for a moment, taking in her ragged breathing. He clamped his fingers tighter on her arm. She reacted on instinct and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! I'll update again on Monday I promise. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, please!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, this is a very pro-choice story, and if that's not your thing, you should read something else. I'm not interested in debating this topic. 
> 
> I'll save the rest of my piece for the end since I know you're all on the edge of your seats.

Oliver reacted purely on instinct. He didn’t know what prompted the bone-deep scream from Felicity, but he lunged for Smith, all the same, intending to whip the man to the side, thinking the omega was having some kind of flashback. He was shocked for an instant when Smith lunged for her, instead of away, grabbing her shoulders and making to shove her down against the exam table. Oliver’s shock did not delay his reaction time. The man was a beta, versus Oliver’s alpha nature, acting on the impulse of protecting a pregnant omega.

He grabbed Smith’s shoulder and threw him backward. The doctor jerked Felicity in his arms, pulling her along for a moment sending her crashing off the exam table and to the floor. There was a commotion outside, doors flying open, concerned voices. Oliver pinned Smith up against the wall, arm across his throat when he felt a prick in his side. He looked down and registered that the doctor had pulled a syringe from his lab coat and stabbed Oliver through his shirt. Oliver blinked. He heard Felicity screaming his name behind him and suddenly understood. 

She’d had a rush of adrenaline. He could smell the fear and uncertainty on her as they entered the exam room. She’d started screaming the second Smith touched her. He looked at the man’s face, fighting the blackness that was trying to overtake him. He could just make out the outlines of bruises, healing but still needed makeup to cover them. 

He blinked, feeling bile rising up his throat. The bastard who’d taken her had been right in front of him the whole time. He weaved on his feet, and his last coherent thought before he blacked out was about Felicity, vulnerable and pregnant with his child behind him. He’d failed her. Again.

<\---<<

Smith kicked Oliver’s body away. Felicity could feel herself bleeding from where he’d knocked her to the ground. Felicity clawed towards the archer, she felt under his jacket. A sob choked through her when she found his pulse. Thank google. Then she heard the lock engage, and her heart stopped.

“He’s fine. Just out cold.” Smith said, tossing his white coat to the floor. Felicity couldn’t look at him, but she heard a familiar click. She’d listened to Digg inserting a clip in his glock just last night. She didn’t need to turn around to know a gun was on her. 

“Now,” Smith said, grabbing Felicity’s ankle and pulling her off Oliver. “Let’s make sure it worked. He pressed the gun to her forehead and she froze, eyes trained on his face, memorizing every detail, determined not to forget it this time. She didn’t know how he managed to draw blood with one hand, but she felt the prick of the needle and growled at him. Keeping the gun trained on her, he inserted the vial into the reader. A few tense seconds passed, and the reader beeped. Smith let a wild smile pass over his face. Felicity stayed on the floor, glaring at the gun and the man holding it, willing them to catch on fire.

“You,” he said, shaking the gun slightly. “Have been difficult from the beginning.” His laugh sounded unhinged. “You were never home. The number of times I broke into your house, waiting for you, and you never showed. I imagine you were off sleeping with him,” he gestured the gun towards Oliver’s limp body. “And that just made me angrier. What the fuck kind of selfish omega bitch stays on suppressants when she has an alpha? Then you have to go and be a bigger pain in the ass and attack me, throw off my timeline, make me dump you close to where I work. Of course, they brought you here where you kept being the most fucking annoying omega to ever exist. Thank god you at least had the courtesy to give everyone a shiner, so no one asked about my bruises.” 

Felicity didn’t answer but gritted her teeth. She spotted Smith’s discarded lab coat and noticed a gleam. She caught the edge with her fingers. 

“You,” she huffed, trying to keep him talking. “You. Are. Supposed. To. Help. Protect. Us.”

“Why,” he scoffed. “That’s an alpha’s job. Just because there are hormones and suppressants you selfish bitches forget your purpose, to please an alpha and breed. It’s unnatural.” He looked back at the machine and twisted it around to face her. She couldn’t make out the words. There was too much adrenaline in her system. “But at least you did one thing right.” 

Her lower lip trembled, she pulled the lab coat into her fist, fingers wrapping around something in the pocket. There was a loud banging from the door, and Smith swooped down on her, pulling her to her feet and pressing the gun to her temple. 

“You’re going to do something else right for me. Let’s go.” 

The lab coat dropped to the floor and he pushed her up against the door. He cocked the gun.

“Open it,” he commanded. Felicity took a deep breath, reminding herself he wouldn’t shoot her. He didn’t want Omegas dead. He wanted them pregnant, which based off his happy response to that machine, she was. She unlocked the door and was promptly roughly grabbed from behind again, gun pushed into her temple. She heard a gasp and scream but kept her eyes closed. She felt herself bleeding from a cut on her forehead. She wasn’t sure when she’d gotten that. 

“Freeze!” said a familiar voice. Smith wheeled them on the spot. Felicity saw Lance at the end of the hall, five officers flanking him, pistols drawn. She just made out Digg on the other side of the mass of bodies. He must have come in from the parking lot when the police arrived. His eyes were wide in horror, taking in her bloody appearance and the gun on her. 

“You freeze!” Smith screamed. “Or I shoot her!” 

Okay, maybe he would shoot her. So much for that hope. 

“Drop them!” Smith screamed. Lance winced and made a motion with his free hand. Everyone started to lower their weapons. “You too,” Smith added. Everyone turned to see Digg, holding up his glock. Felicity hadn’t even realized he’d brandished it. He backed off, putting both his hands up and lowering it down the ground with military precision, body tight, waiting for a chance to dive in.

“What’s the plan here, doc?” Lance asked, keeping his hands up. 

“Quintin,” Felicity breathed, tears coming to her eyes, body shaking. 

“It’s okay sweetie,” Lance said, not taking his eyes off Smith. “You’re surrounded by at least twenty officers, responding to screaming and the sounds of an assault. What do you even want?”

“What do I want?” Smith repeated. Felicity could feel the gun trembling in his hands. “You have no way of giving me what I want. We live in a world that defies the laws of nature. I want to end that. I want everyone back in their rightful place!”

“It’s him, Quintin,” Felicity said, willing her voice to stay calm. She saw the face of the detective tense, jaw set. Digg took a deep breath behind him, brow furrowing. 

“Shut up,” Smith snapped, pushing the gun harder into her temple. It wasn’t shaking as much anymore. “You stupid fucking bitch, so uncooperative. No appreciation for what I gave you, and you even got more than the others. Your alpha stuck around. Plus he’s a billionaire, questionable family connections aside, I set you up for life. Gave you everything you fucking omegas could dream of. You don’t deserve it.”

“Doc,” Quintin said, carefully. “You want to think about this. She’s pregnant? Right? You went through a lot of trouble to make sure that happened. You don’t want to screw that up now.”

“Doesn’t fucking matter. I made enough. I can lose one.” 

“No!” Lance half yelled.

Felicity bit her lip, not willing to wait another second. She didn’t give a damn if this was the opportune time. She didn't even know how to assess the situation for the best time. She found the small glass syringe in her hand, the one she’d pulled from the lab coat pocket, the one she hoped was filled with the sedative he’d used on Oliver. Without giving herself a chance to second guess the decision, Felicity drove the needle into her captor’s thigh and pushed down on the plunger. She heard him suck in a breath, registering the pain but unable to connect it to a logical cause. His grip on the gun slackened slightly, and she grabbed it. Elbowing him the face for the second time in their short hellish relationship. The gun transferred into her grasp easily and in a split second, she decided to use the butt to hit him across the head, just in case it wasn’t a sedative she’d injected him with. His body dropped. 

Felicity let out a whimper and felt hands grab her from behind, wrapping around the gun. “Good job sweetie,” Lance’s voice said, and registering his presence she was able to let out a shuddering gasp, releasing the weapon into his care. She registered the gun being passed to another officer and then her body being pulled lightly back a few feet into the waiting arms of Digg. She buried her face in the beta’s t-shirt, feeling tears coming to her eyes. He braced her head against him.

“You did so good,” Digg told her quietly. “So good.” 

“Oliver,” she choked. Her body was shaking. She might have collapsed if Digg wasn’t holding her up. Her brain was catching up to what just happened. Holy Frack! That bastard had held a gun to her. 

“I see him,” Lance said. “He’s breathing.”

“Oliver,” Felicity repeated, trying to break away from Digg. The world spun a little around her, and Digg caught her. A nurse rushed forward. 

“Felicity,” Digg said, calmly, but not relaxing his grip. “You’re in shock.” 

“Come on, honey,” a kind female voice said, pulling at her. “There’s an exam room right here. We can get you some water and a blanket and check on you and the baby.”

“Baby,” Felicity repeated. Her legs weren’t working. Her brain wasn’t understanding. “Baby?” 

“You’re okay,” Digg repeated, pulling her into the room the nurse had indicated. It was almost identical to the one she’d just been attacked in and she froze on the premises. The nurse and Digg weren’t leaving her much choice though. She was grateful they left the door open. She couldn’t control her body. It was getting harder to breathe. 

“Oxygen,” Digg said to the nurse who nodded. Felicity fell back on the exam table, eyes slipping out of focus. She didn’t lose consciousness, but found herself too lightheaded and confused to do anything but let them work. Her whole body was buzzing. She’d thought she’d take him down with her hands flying across a keyboard, not with them hitting him across the head with a butt of a gun, but this worked too. Either way, she fracking did it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not have been so surprised by the reaction to that last chapter. It was one of my meaner cliff hangers. But the good news is, I hope you all can rely on me to post regularly, so you weren't in the dark for too long.
> 
> I'm so happy to say that they got the bastard. I hope you are all as happy as I am. Glad you all stuck with me, and are looking forward to the next update!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Second to last chapter of this story! I can't believe it. I need to build up more of the sequel this week and next. It's going to be not a complete retelling of the second season, just me recasting some of my favorite moments into this AU.
> 
> Anyway, I am happy overall with the response to this story, however, I had to change the comment settings. We had some problems with anonymous people leaving some mean politically motivated comments, which I'm not going to allow. The anonymous comments in particular annoy me because you don't just get to drop hate and leave. So now only registered users can leave comments. Sorry to though of you who are not registered who know don't get to leave comments. I still love you all for reading. 
> 
> I said it before and I'll say it again, this story is very reproductive rights positive/pro-choice. If that ain't your thing, read something else. Stay safe and healthy and happy reading!

“Felicity!” Her name fell from Oliver’s lips the second they reconnected to his brain. He sat bolt upright in bed, assessing his surroundings for threats. Four bodies started around him. For some people adrenaline made it harder for them to take in all the correct details, but Oliver Queen was not most people. He was very used to functioning accurately and efficiently with adrenaline in his system. It took him only a millisecond to figure out which of the figures was the one he was looking for. 

She was sitting on a couch opposite his bed, wrapped in a scratchy looking grey blanket. There was a gash on her forehead that had several stitches in it. She had a tube connecting her arm to an IV bag hanging off a wheeling rack next to her, but other than that she looked fine. Pale, maybe slightly drawn, but fine. 

After taking her in, he was able to register who else was in the room. Roy was seated next to her, one arm was thrown around her blanket clad shoulder. Digg was leaning against the wall on Felicity’s other side, next to the window, and Thea had been occupying the chair next to his bed.

“Ollie,” his sister said. His adrenaline was abating, having realized they were no longer in downtown Omega Center. They were no longer in active danger. He looked at his sister wondering how she’d gotten into the foundry, then he realized they were in a hospital. 

You need to lie down.” 

His sister was growling. She was trying to use her alphaness against him. The idea was almost laughable. He looked her up and down, thinking about her size, raising his hackles on instinct. It was a standard alpha reaction to a challenge. Thea snarled in response, prepared to square off against him.

“Oliver lie down!” a loud voice snapped, and the tension Oliver felt between him and his sister evaporated. He glanced at Felicity. She’d abandoned her blanket and was wheeling her IV stand loosely in one hand as she came to Thea side. 

“Seriously,” the hacker said, pushing at his shoulder. He complied under her touch and fell back on his pillows. “The sicko injected you with some kind of pretty powerful sedative.”

“Are you okay?” Oliver demanded, blowing past what she said, lifting a hand towards her face, taking in the stitches on her forehead. They were clean and professional, but he didn’t love her coloring. He took in a deep shaking breath. He wanted to ask about the baby but was reluctant to call it that. She might have changed her mind. 

“I’m fine.”

“She’s a badass,” Roy said, getting to his feet and coming to the foot of the bed. Oliver looked at him, glowering at his enthusiasm. 

“Sorry, I’m not apologizing for it this time,” the young archer said with a wave of his hand. “The security footage is all over the news. The bastard doctor had a gun to her head, and our favorite blonde stabbed him with a syringe from his lab coat, elbowed him in the face, disarmed him, and knocked him out with his own gun.”

“What!”

“Roy,” Thea said in a hiss. “Why don’t you and Digg go get the doctors?”

“He had a gun!” Oliver demanded, looking from Roy, retreating sheepishly from the room, Digg on his heels, to Felicity.

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” she said, closing her eyes momentarily. Thea gave the omega a little shove onto the bed. Felicity took a seat, Oliver’s mattress sinking under her weight, and Thea adjusted the portable IV. The petite brunette was huffing. 

“She’s been being difficult,” she told her brother.

“What?”

“I have not been being difficult,” Felicity said, crossing her arms, wincing as they pulled at the IV. 

“Felicity,” Oliver said warningly.

“She is in shock.”

“I was in shock. The doctors said I’m fine now.” 

“Then what’s with the IV?” Oliver said, frowning, not believing her.

“It’s just a precaution against dehydration after the adrenaline rush. It’s okay. We’re okay.”

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat at her use of the word we. Thea squeezed his shoulders, and he understood instantly why his sister had been in full alpha mode when he woke up. She’d been covering for him, watching over Felicity. His pregnant omega had needed medical care. He glanced at her gratefully. She nodded in understanding, and released him, stepping away from the bed.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” she said, and she walked out of the room to run interference with the very same doctors she’d just sent Roy and Digg after. Oliver waited till the door closed.

“It’s confirmed then?” he asked quietly, reaching out for her hand. She took it. 

“Yes,” she said, pushing her glasses up with her free hand to rub at her eyes. “He ran the test with a gun to my head, and it just...it doesn’t feel real.” 

Oliver nodded in understanding. 

“If you want,” he said slowly, swallowing. “We can go to Canada.”

“No, we can’t.” She grimaced. “They passed that horrendous law about an hour ago.”

Oliver leaned forward, pinching at his brow. “Bigotted mother fuckers,” he muttered. He sat up glaring at her. “You know it’s not about abortion like they claim, it’s about controlling omegas and restricting them, a violation of their rights. They have no problem with giving a beta or alpha the right to choose.”

“I know,” Felicity said calmly, running her hands over his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. “I know. Relax though. One of the kidnapping victims is already challenging the law in court. Most experts don’t think it’s going to hold up. Something about it being unconstitutional.”

“Thank god for the constitution,” Oliver said, leaning back into his pillows. Felicity gave him a sad little smile. He reached up, tucking her hair behind her ears. “But will they get it lifted in time?” 

She shrugged. “You've been out a couple of hours and I’ve had some time to think about it,” she said, dropping eye contact with him. He sighed. He was braced for her to say she didn’t want the baby. He was already thinking of how he could get her across the border without getting caught. Amanda Waller had to owe him a favor, or maybe the Bratva? 

“I don’t regret choosing to stay here, to help everyone.” Her voice was firm. He cocked his head at her, frowning. 

“But you’ll have to stay pregnant?”

“I know. I think that’s what I want. I want to stay pregnant.” 

“Okay,” he said slowly.

“Don’t just say okay. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He paused looking at her deeply. “I’m thinking,” he began, going over the wording in his head. “That I want to have a baby with you. I always planned on it, in the back of my mind, and I love you and I’d love this baby. But I want this to be something you choose. I don’t want you to just be picking the path of least resistance.”

“Oliver, don’t be ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous,” he said, sitting up, and taking her hand gently. “You said,” he continued. “That you wanted to choose to go into heat with an alpha you loved and wanted. You wanted to wait till you were ready. You wanted to choose everything, and you got to choose nothing. You had the will of a serial kidnapper imposed on you, and now you have the government passing laws about where your body can and cannot go. They’ve taken control away from you, and I don’t want you to have to live with it. I think it’s fucked up that you need to rely on me, your alpha to do this, but I can give you the choice everyone else has denied you.”

“What do you have? Connections that could get us to Canada?” she said with half a laugh.

“I can think of at least three different people I could call,” he said. “If that’s what you want, so you have a choice. A real choice. The city is not in danger. The law doesn’t matter, we can get around it, easily. What do you want?”

Her eyes met his, and he saw a sparkle of emotion behind them. She scooted closer to him on the bed. She cupped his cheeks in both her hands, not looking away from his face. “You are a good man Oliver Queen,” she said slowly. “And you saying things like that make me love you all the more.”

He sat up, gently gripping her wrists. 

“I love you too.”

“I want to have a baby with you,” she confessed. 

“Even like this?”

“Especially like this. I mean not like with the kidnapping and the law. I think that’s fracked up and I hope for the sake of all of the other omegas, the ones without alphas with the shady mafia and secret government agency connections, that they repeal the restricting motion law and the abortion laws, quickly.”

“Felicity,” he said, wanting her back on track.

“Right. Sorry. I mean, I especially want to have a baby with you because you’re the kind of alpha who prioritizes the needs of his family first and I think you’re going to make an amazing father. And I want…” she swallowed. “If any good can come from this, I think it’d be you and me together, doing what we want, regardless of what everyone else thinks is good or right. I want us to have a family. If that’s okay with you.”

Oliver pulled her into him, pressing his lips to hers.

“The only thing I want more than a baby with you,” he confessed softly in her hair. “Is for you to choose to have one with me.” 

“Thank google,” she said. “I was so scared you’d say you wanted a different baby, one conceived under less dubious circumstances.”

“What happened to you and to all the other omegas was horrible,” he said. “But our child can be awesome and separate from all of that.”

“Yes,” she said, pulling away from him and wiping at her eyes. He smiled. “I never want him or her to think we didn’t want them.”

“Never,” he said. “Smith and naturalists don’t matter. You are choosing this.”

“Yes,” she said again. She smiled, sniffling. “But we’re still going to fight tooth and nail for everyone else to get to make that decision.”

“Definitely,” he said, trailing a finger down her cheek, before cupping it with his palm. She rested against it. “Give me the name of omegas who want to challenge this new law. I’ll pay for their legal counsel.” 

She leaned forward and kissed him again.


	10. Epilogue

“The wifi is out!”

Her distressed voice made him sigh. She had to be the most stubborn woman he’d ever met, and of course, he’d have to resort to these ridiculous tactics. 

“Because I unplugged it.”

“No, but I have backups.”

“I unplugged all of them.”

“You what!?!” Felicity’s voice rang out like a shot, as she struggled to find her feet. Oliver watched her having a hard time not tipping over and causing the office chair to wheel out from underneath her. “You,” she said, flush creeping into her cheeks. He watched her pause in her attempts to get up. She set her jaw and cocked her head to the side, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. He checked his watch. 

“Six minutes now,” he declared. 

“I’m almost done. You’re the one delaying us with unplugging the wifi.”

“No, we’re done,” Oliver said, stepping forward and grabbing her elbow, helping her haul herself to her feet. He should have banned her from the foundry when her belly had expanded past the point of allowing her to get out of her chair without assistance.

“No, but,” she said, trying to reach for her computers, but Oliver was already pulling her away. He didn’t even need to use his full strength to have her moving across the floor. “Roy and Digg are in the field with Sara. Sara literally just poisoned herself!”

“Felicity, Nyssa already disabled the security cameras, and Roy has the herbs to give Sara the antidote. There’s literally nothing you can do, and you’re in labor.”

“You’re being dramatic,” she said, trying to turn again, but he kept his grip on her arm firm. “My water only broke like ten minutes ago.”

“It was fifty. You’ve been very consumed in work, and we agreed we’d leave when the contractions were at seven minutes.”

“They’re at nine.”

“They’re at six,” he corrected, checking his watch again. They had a little under five minutes. 

His heart was pounding in his chest. He was terrified, but he had to remain calm for her. He had suspected he’d have to drag her to the hospital, and not because she was too consumed with Vigilante work. After his mother’s trial and subsequent release, she’d essentially forced Oliver and Felicity to attend the very support groups they’d helped Roy set up. He fucking hated therapy, because it just brought his attention to terrifying things he could do nothing about.

One of the alphas at the group the other day had talked about how her omega had wept when their son was born. She’d been unable to hold the baby, the physical evidence of her trauma. Even though she’d chosen to remain pregnant, to not go to Canada for an abortion, after the state’s Restrictive Omega law was struck down as unconstitutional, the omega seemed to have changed her mind. Actually seeing the baby hadn’t clicked the way she’d expected. He reminded himself again, that the omega the alpha had always had doubts. She hadn’t wanted to stay pregnant but felt pressure from her conservative Beta parents. She’d never demonstrated attachment to the pregnancy, whereas Felicity was the opposite. He reminded himself over and over, but it did no good. He was still terrified. 

What if she changed her mind after the baby was born? What if she didn’t want to go to the hospital because she didn’t want to raise the evidence of what Dr. Gerald Smith had done to her? 

“They can’t possibly be at six.”

“And yet,” he said, holding up his watch to emphasize his point. 

“Let me take a comm?” she asked, biting her lip. It was hard to argue with her when Digg’s voice suddenly cracked through a line still open on her computer.

“Nyssa is resisting. She’s attacking Quintin.”

“Fuck,” Oliver said, walking back to the table, picking up a laptop and two earpieces. He inserted one into his ear and spoke in a clipped tone to John, Sara, and Roy as Felicity fumbled with her own. Oliver could hear Roy explaining about the antidote to Nyssa. He waited till the herbs were administered before speaking.

“Spartan, Arsenal. I have to leave headquarters.”

“Dude.” Roy said, snapping, “Really. This whole thing is your idea and then you refuse to go into the field because the bun is almost done baking. It’s your freaking friend we’re doing this for.”

“What’s going on?” he heard Sara ask, voice slightly raised. She was coughing.

“Arrow is leaving us high and dry,” Roy answered. 

“Not without reason,” Oliver growled, resuming the mission to get Felicity in the goddamn car. He glanced at his watch. He had three minutes till the next contraction hit. “The bun is done.”

“What!” Three shocked voices said.

“Now!” Sara hissed in pain. She had been shocked when she’d returned home and found Oliver bonded and expecting. She’d been even more shocked he was still carrying out vigilante duties and letting the pregnant omega help him. She’d envisioned something like this happening.

“You’re supposed to be being covert,” Felicity snapped, squeezing Oliver’s hand. He let her brace against him as she pushed her way up the stairs. 

“I thought the bun had another two and half weeks,” Roy said. 

“Timer went off early,” Oliver said, giving Felicity a gentle push to help her over the last step. “The Oven has her laptop and an earpiece because she wouldn’t leave without them, but we’re going to the hospital.”

“That sounds like the oven,” John said, and everyone could hear the smile in his voice.

“I don’t care for this new code name,” Felicity grumbled. They were at the top of the steps, and only a few feet from the back exit and the car. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance’s voice began from next to Roy. He didn’t have an earpiece. “Did you just say the bun was done?” 

“It would appear so,” Roy answered, then promptly jumped out of his skin when heard a sharp cry from the other end of his comm. “Dear lord, what was that?”

“Contraction,” Oliver answered, checking his watch. That had only been five minutes. They were speeding up. He had to support Felicity to prevent her from dropping to her knees in the parking lot. “In through the nose, out through the mouth, breathe through it.”

“Shut up,” Felicity hissed. 

“The oven sounds pissed,” Roy said, wincing. “I think we’ll be fine without you guys if you want to hang up. Right, John?”

“You just don’t want to hear the oven give birth,” John said.

“Excuse me for not wanting to listen to a woman in labor.” 

“What a baby,” Sara joked as her father dragged her to her feet. “Has anyone seen Nyssa?”

“I lost visual,” Roy answered, “I was a little distracted.”

“Arsenal,” Oliver said, half dragging Felicity into the passenger set. 

“Just find the fucking assassin and get out of that fucking warehouse, and come back to the fucking foundry so I can fucking hang up the phone and know you aren’t fucking dying because this fucking parkouring baby has the worst fucking timing in the whole godforsaken fucking world,” Felicity yelled into the comm. It was loud enough that even Lance heard her clear as a bell. Roy winced. 

“Yes ma’am,” he said. 

Oliver suppressed a huff as he got into the driver’s seat, starting the car and peeling out, like a bat out of hell. He’d never heard her say fuck before. 

There was a beat of silence, then John’s voice crisp on the comms.

“We lost her.”

“Damn, okay,” Felicity said, opening her laptop and starting to type. Oliver glanced at her. Did she have wifi hooked up in the car? Somehow?

“Just give me a minute,” she said, holding up her finger at her alpha’s glare. 

“You’re in labor,” he reminded her.

“No, I can check the traffic cams or security footage from surrounding buildings to see what directions she’s heading in.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Sara said. “She released me blondie. I don’t think she’s going to hang around, and she’s not the kind of ex to stir up trouble.”

“Oven,” said John’s tender voice. “We’re clear and taking everyone home. Just hang up the phone.”

“No, but I can tell you if-” She stopped speaking mid-sentence and let out a growl followed by a shriek of pain. Oliver glanced at his watch and pressed on the gas. They were still at five minutes but barely, and this contraction lasted longer than the others. At least two minutes.

“Hang up the phone, please,” Roy said, “I’m begging you.”

“No,” Felicity said, teeth still gritted in pain, sweat starting to drip down her forehead. “I can’t. I can’t hang up.”

“Sure you can,” Roy said. “It’s that little button on the side of the device. You click it and it disengages and then I don’t have to listen to the real gross sound of my little niece or nephew being born.”

“No!”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, taking one hand off the steering wheel to grasp hers. “It’s okay.”

“But what if it’s not?”

Tears were forming in her eyes that Oliver didn’t think were related to the pain. 

“There was this woman in group. She had her baby last week and she said-”

He cut her off. “I know. I heard about that. But that’s not going to be you. And even if it is, it’ll be okay. We’ll deal with it.” He squeezed her fingers. “And you’ll be in control every step of the way,” he reminded her. It was a line from the group therapist. He was the only alpha in a relationship with the omega helped through a forced heat, and he was pretty sure she’d snuck that piece of advice in just for him. He reminded himself to thank her at the next meeting. It seemed to have the desired effect, so he repeated it.

“You’re in control every step of the way, and if you aren’t ready to stop Arrow work yet then by all means keep traumatizing Arsenal.”

“I hate you,” Roy growled. 

Felicity nodded, her expression clearing as the contraction passed. “Okay,” she said slowly. “You sure you’re both okay.”

“We’re fine, blondie.”

“Totally okay,” John said quietly. “You?”

She took a long breath through her lips. “I think so, but I need you to plug the wifi in when you go back to the Arrow Cave. The green guy unplugged it.”

“Got you off the computers and into the damn car,” he growled. 

“Plugin all four routers,” Digg said. “Anything else.”

“Don’t touch the settings on my chair.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Oliver, Digg, Roy, and Sara said at the same time. 

“Okay,” she repeated, finger hovering over the button next to her ear. 

“Good luck!” John said, just as she clicked off. Oliver followed suit, pulling out his earpiece, taking her laptop, and tossing them into the back seat as he pulled into the hospital. 

Tabitha Donna Queen was born three hours later. Oliver lost himself in her first cry. She was bright red and squirming and making a lot of noise and Oliver instantly knew she took after her mother. He was too consumed, watching them clean her off to look at Felicity. It wasn’t until the nurse placed her gently on Felicity’s sweaty chest that he took in the Omega’s face. 

Her eyes were wide, tears mingling with her sweat as she stroked their daughter’s cheek. He touched the top of her head and felt the wispy blond hairs there, sucking in a breath at how soft it was. He inhaled and smelled a rush of hormones coming from Felicity. She was radiating pure contentment. He made eye contact with her and knew it was going to be okay. But what truly brought him up short was the smell coming from his daughter. She smelled of Felicity and fresh air, but more than that. He knew from just breathing her in what she was feeling. Wrapped in the arms of her mother, resting against her skin, she felt completely safe. He was overwhelmed and had to bend to press a kiss on her head.

He didn’t give a damn what brought her to them. She was theirs. And she felt safe, and if he had anything to say about it that’s how they all would be for the rest of time. Safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I finished! I'm always a little sad when I finish a fic, and this one is especially sad for me. I loved writing this one, and it just flowed out of me. I wasn't even originally planning on posting it, because I thought who would read an a/b/o without smut, but you all surprised me! I'm really glad I decided to post it, and I'm so happy so many of you read and enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'll probably be posting the sequel next Monday. It's just going to be me recasting moments from season 2 into this world. If you have any particular ones you'd like to see let me know and I'll consider it. 
> 
> I appreciate you all taking the time to read and leave comments and kuddos! You're the best, and I hope you all stay safe and healthy! See you soon!


End file.
